


熱夜

by jajajajawa



Series: winner衍生 [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: ※ABO世界觀，半現實設定，年齡私設※社會觀念Alpha崇拜，Omega性別保守※宋旻浩總受在普遍認為Omega不適合出外工作的南韓，標榜純Alpha的創作型偶像團體Winner，最近開始出現團內其實有一個Omega的傳言，一時間所有矛頭都指向了長相最柔弱的金秦宇，雖然官方否認了，但事實上團員們都心裡有數，他們的確不是『純』Alpha....





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
一上保母車宋旻浩就拉下口罩跟帽子抱著手臂準備補眠，最近因為個人工作忙碌加上氣候轉涼，隱約有點發燒的跡象，還好沒有演變成咳嗽或者喉嚨的問題，宋旻浩想著睡一覺就會好了，通常小感冒他不會刻意去吃藥看醫生，況且以他的身分最好不要隨意走動，省一事少一事。  
  
今天的工作從早上五點到美容室報到，一直到電台節目收工已經超過凌晨一點，持續的低溫燒不止甚至越演越烈，宋旻浩感覺眼眶發熱乾澀，整個人像被丟進熱水裡一樣，開始耳鳴頭暈，但這個時間點別說是看醫生，就連買藥都有點困難了，宋旻浩決定直接睡覺，好在明天只有下午一個工作，幸運的話或許能從現在一路睡到工作前。  
  
睡到一半車子突然一陣劇烈震顫，直接把宋旻浩嚇醒，他茫然的睜著眼睛看向駕駛座的經紀人哥哥，對方似乎也嚇了一跳但馬上轉頭道歉，原來是他試圖超車的時候差點擦上路旁的分隔島，好險路上車不多，但平常總是小心駕駛的經紀人居然也會有魯莽的時候，宋旻浩帶著疑慮躺回椅背。  
  
看出經紀人欲言又止，宋旻浩透過後照鏡看著對方，因為跟團員們住在一起的關係，雖然是工作夥伴，但相處上就像親哥哥一樣，很少會有無法直說的事情，反正睡意也少了一半，他乾脆直接問了。  
  
「哥？怎麼了嗎？」  
  
「呃.....旻浩啊，你今天.....吃藥了嗎？」雖然試圖專心在前方路況，但眼神依舊時不時飄向後照鏡觀察著宋旻浩。  
  
「吃藥？」宋旻浩愣了一下，還以為把小感冒的症狀隱藏的很好，但是當他注意到經紀人有些發紅的耳根宋旻浩才恍然大悟。  
  
「啊.....哥是說抑制劑？我現在有味道嗎？」宋旻浩沒等對方回答，慌忙的嗅著身上的味道，因為自己不容易聞出來自己的信息素，可是經紀人如果分心到差點出車禍的話，看來有點嚴重，宋旻浩只好趕緊打開車窗換氣，冰冷的風一下子竄進車裡，宋旻浩直打哆嗦。  
  
公司裡的經紀人都是Beta所以並不會有什麼影響，但因為他的情況有些特殊，對身邊的人造成了一些不便，這讓宋旻浩心裡有些過意不去。  
  
宋旻浩十七歲的時候加入公司成為練習生，當時他因為高挑的身材跟黝黑的皮膚，看上去就是個鐵錚錚的Alpha，他也認為自己會分化成為Alpha，所以他在履歷裡的性別欄大剌剌的填了Alpha，即使當時他還沒有出現第二性徵。  
  
一般來說青春期就會分化的性別，雖然每個人的時間點皆不相同，但宋旻浩是少數超過了二十歲都還沒經歷發情期的人，有人說可能是因為他還沒遇上理想的信息素，也有人說他是彼得潘體質，十九歲跟團體一起出道的時候，公司標榜著新男團皆為基因優秀純Alpha，看上去沒人懷疑，即使是漂亮的讓人側目的金秦禹，還是皮膚白皙的姜昇潤，或者是五官四肢纖細的李昇勳，怎麼樣也不會有人懷疑最粗壯的rapper宋旻浩。  
  
反正總有一天會分化的啦。社長這麼說著就推他們出道了。  
  
因為創作實力加上外型出眾，一出道就獲得矚目，新歌也一次一次刷新成績，出道短短四年的時間就開了世巡，但是今年年初的時候意外發生了。  
  
某個月黑風高的夜晚，宋旻浩發情了。  
  
一開始是Johnee，貓房裡Ray和Bey平常就是打打鬧鬧，唯一的女孩Johnee總是冷靜懶散，那天居然反常的躁動，整晚不停的繞著宋旻浩哎哎叫，一直到半夜原本就有些暗熱的下腹突然發顫，全身開始冒汗燥熱，一種難以形容的煩躁令他坐立難安。  
  
原本坐在窗邊畫圖最後連筆都抓不住，更可怕的是他感受到下體開始分泌濕熱液體。  
  
該死的他分化了，還是個Omega。  
  
一個Omega在一屋子的Alpha裡發情可不是鬧著玩的，況且宋旻浩一直覺得自己鐵定會是Alpha的情況下，他不但沒有準備抑制劑，連Omega發情會怎麼樣都沒有概念，他只好先鎖上房門把自己關起來。  
  
一股明顯又陌生的味道瀰漫在四周，察覺到是自己的信息素，仔細聞起來像是胡椒加上雪松木的味道，微嗆清冽，連宋旻浩自己都覺得挺好聞的，跟他慣用的木調香水味很接近，但現在不是鑑賞的時候，他不確定信息素會不會從門縫飄出去，也不敢想像團員們要是知道自己是個Omega會有什麼反應。  
  
「旻浩哥？你還好嗎？」門外是忙內隊長姜昇潤的聲音，「剛剛就一直聽到Johnee在叫，怎麼了嗎？為什麼鎖門？」  
  
「沒.....沒事，Johnee她....沒什麼....」宋旻浩幾乎要一邊掐住大腿，現在所有感官都明顯放大，他聽得出來姜昇潤的音調跟平常有些微的不同，有一股微妙的急切還有壓抑....看來信息素還是被聞到了吧？  
  
「旻浩哥.....你，你發情了嗎？」姜昇潤小心翼翼的語調卻用詞如此直接，如果宋旻浩沒聽錯他甚至覺得對方有正中下懷的意味。  
  
如果依照本能，他想直接開門把外面的Alpha放進來，他現在的身體迫切的渴望另外一個體溫，好緩解這渾身難耐的感受，尤其股縫間簡直濕的不像話，拿衛生紙擦的時候還敏感顫抖，宋旻浩覺得自己快瘋了，但門外不是什麼被信息素引誘的路人Alpha，而是他重要的團員，不是能隨便染指的人。  
  
可能是因為沒得到回應，他聽見姜昇潤離開的腳步聲，他慶幸還好此刻宿舍裡只有他們兩人，金秦宇跟李昇勛都去外地參加節目錄影了，但糟糕的是唯一的Beta經紀人也不在身邊，不能讓他去替自己弄來抑制劑。  
  
宋旻浩只好拉下褲子撫摸起前後熱癢難耐的器官，雖然陰莖也開始發硬，但感受更強烈的還是渴望被充滿的體腔，光是手指遠遠不夠，他想要更溫熱更粗更.....  
  
一陣金屬聲響打斷了宋旻浩，他聽見門把被插入鑰匙的聲音，姜昇潤這傢伙什麼時候有自己房間的鑰匙？宋旻浩趕緊把被子拉過來裹住自己，然後連滾帶爬的躲在床腳邊，姜昇潤小心翼翼的打開房間門，他馬上被撲鼻而來的信息素震的退縮。  
  
「旻浩哥？」  
  
「你你你......你怎麼會有鑰匙？」宋旻浩把自己包的只露出一雙眼睛，但他卻忍不住直盯著姜昇潤從短褲底下露出來的修長雙腿，還有雙腿之間鼓漲的跡象，他再怎麼蠢也懂Alpha會被信息素引誘的事情，尤其姜昇潤掩飾不了的熱切眼神更是讓宋旻浩起雞皮疙瘩。  
  
「我有全部的備份鑰匙，呃....你需要幫忙嗎？」姜昇潤似乎也發現了對方的視線，他側過身試圖隱藏尷尬的生理反應，沒辦法啊，誰叫他是Alpha，況且宋旻浩的信息素太好聞了，剛才他在房間裡彈吉他的時候，就聞到一股奇妙的香味，剛開始像是淋雨的樹木，愈發濃郁的時候更像是植物被修剪時特有的腥辣，忍不住深吸了幾口之後才發現情況不妙。  
  
姜昇潤下腹開始躁動，這是信息素啊。  
  
房子裡只剩下自己跟宋旻浩，況且這味道有點類似他平常慣用的香水味，才這麼想著，就聽見隔壁宋旻浩慌忙鎖上門的聲音。  
  
其實姜昇潤曾經猜過宋旻浩不一定是Alpha，但頂多是Beta，怎麼樣也沒想到會是Omega，也不敢想.....好吧，現在他或許有那麼一點點竊喜，絕對不是因為此時此刻只有他們單獨在家（除了貓狗），也不是因為宋旻浩求救的眼神，而是終於有一件事情能讓自己幫的上忙，只要宋旻浩點頭，他會馬上給他需要的。  
  
「.....幫忙？你有抑制劑？」宋旻浩問了之後連自己都覺得荒唐，一個Alpha怎麼可能會有這種東西，「你現在只要把門關上鎖起來就是幫忙了。」  
  
「好的，哥。」姜昇潤看不出來是裝傻還是真傻，直接踏進充滿信息素的空間裡轉身把門關上。  
  
「喂.....你人進來幹嘛？」宋旻浩嚇的把自己裹得更緊，縮在床邊設法變成小小一團，他第一次在錄音室以外的地方對姜昇潤感到恐懼，雖然他是隊長，但說到底還是團裡的忙內，不管是不是認真生氣更多讓宋旻浩覺得可愛，但現在因為生理上的弱勢自己簡直像待宰羔羊。  
  
「唉，現在也只能這樣了。」姜昇潤表面上冷靜，其實他因為信息素的干擾整個人快瘋了，但眼前的人可是他珍惜的團員宋旻浩，如果對方不肯妥協他會真的退出去，也不願意利用Alpha的身份強迫。  
  
「怎，怎樣？」  
  
「讓我標記你。」  
  
這句話在宋旻浩腦裡炸開了，還自帶回音的無限放大，在此之前他沒想過會有如此悲慘的一天，不但過期了這麼久才迎來性別分化，還成了Omega.....然後直接被Alpha弟弟標記？想到一半他漸漸聞到一股淡淡薄荷的味道，忍不住仔細的嗅著甚至感到有些舒緩了燥熱，才突然意識到這是姜昇潤的信息素。  
  
他在刻意回應信息素來緩和Omega發情的症狀，但他們都知道這遠遠不夠，當一個Omega發情的時候會不停地消耗能量，動物性的渴求受孕，如果沒有抑制劑一般人很難獨自熬過去，可是宋旻浩寧願熬看看，也不想要這樣稀裡糊塗的被佔有。  
  
「哥我不會對你怎麼樣的，可以暫時性的標記，起碼先讓你舒服一點。」  
  
聽到暫時性標記讓宋旻浩鬆了口氣，他一邊中毒似的吸入姜昇潤的信息素，一邊掙脫裹在身上的被子朝Alpha伸出手。  
  
兩個人在床上會合，姜昇潤把宋旻浩拉過來按在身下，直接朝他修長的頸後咬破腺體注入信息素，疼痛讓宋旻浩僵住了，忍著想推開對方的衝動緊緊揪著床單，很快的生理上的熱潮漸漸退去，剩下一身未乾的冷汗，和脖子後面還在流血的咬痕，姜昇潤忍著想舔的衝動，拉起被扔在床邊的被子蓋住宋旻浩。  
  
「哥，好好休息吧，很快就沒事的。」姜昇潤貼在宋旻浩耳邊小聲的安慰，嗅著兩個人的信息素混合的味道，但他不能再待下去，用僅剩的理智趕緊起身離開。  
  
「....潤？」宋旻浩的心裡想拉住離開的體溫，但實際上他卻做不出任何動作，「謝了，還有....對不起......」  
  
「笨蛋，好好睡一下吧。」  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

時間已經超過凌晨兩點，因為先從一樓下車的宋旻浩獨自回到宿舍，讓經紀人把車開到地下停車場，他總是以容易暈車為理由避免一起下去，但其實他不知道從什麼時候開始就對停車場的氣味跟陰暗幽閉的氣氛感到恐懼，可能是因為殘留了太多Alpha的信息素，宋旻浩如果身體狀態不好甚至會感到噁心。

一打開門就聽見客廳還有電視的聲音，先是穿著米色衛衣的Bey上前迎接，懶洋洋的Johnny從沙發上抬頭看了一眼當作打過招呼之後又繼續睡，Ray好像是來迎接但一上前就顧著跟Bey打鬧，宋旻浩看著貓咪們忍不住臉上的笑意，一時間沒有注意到站在面前的金秦禹。

「你自己回來？」金秦禹穿著家居服手裡還握著電視遙控器，但氣氛卻異常嚴肅，雖然長的最秀氣，此刻卻有點像父親質問著太晚回家的閨女，整團的人可以說氣質跟外表都成反比。

「時茂哥去停車了，所以我先上來....哥還不睡？」抱起穿著衣服看起來胖了一圈的Bey，沉重的手感看來不是穿衣顯胖啊，就好像還以為Johnee剃毛就會變瘦，結果也沒什麼差別一樣，宋旻浩因為貓而忽略了金秦宇險峻的表情，抬頭看向對方才意識到氣氛怪怪的，小心翼翼地放下Bey。

秦禹哥不會是在等門吧？

那天被姜昇潤暫時標記之後，發情的症狀緩解了，漸漸冷靜下來思考現在的情況，宋旻浩甚至想到最嚴重可能必須退團，畢竟Omega拋頭露面就已經不多見了，更不用說還跟Alpha組團出道，他已經能想像的到惡評了。

但他不甘心，也無法因為這種理由退讓，這畢竟不是他能選擇的，從小就夢想成為歌手也為此付出了許多，沒道理因為性別放棄。

只是不可避免的引起了一點混亂....好吧，是很混亂的情況，首先他得先跟其他團員告知自己分化的事情，然後希望大家不要對他另眼相看，接著還要跟社長說明，另外還想到原本就反對自己當歌手的父親，要是知道了可能會連夜把他拉回家也不一定，所以父母那邊可能得先隱瞞一段時間。

豈料隔天金秦禹跟李昇勳一回來就聞到還沒完全散去的信息素，當然同時認出了其中混合了姜昇潤的，平常好脾氣的大哥金秦禹以為姜昇潤帶人回來，氣得馬上衝去質問，連李昇勳都還沒反應過來的時候，姜昇潤憑著身為隊長的責任感，直接告訴他們宋旻浩分化了，然後自己順勢標記.....

當時還在房間裡休息的宋旻浩因為吵鬧聲醒來，打開房門就看見金秦禹氣勢洶洶的揍了姜昇潤一拳。

這種時候宋旻浩特別感受到自己是跟一群Alpha住在一起，他跟李昇勳一人拉開一個，劍拔怒張的兩人下意識釋放的信息素讓宋旻浩一陣暈眩，沒分化以前還不會這麼敏感，況且現在被暫時標記的狀態，生理上跟姜昇潤產生了共感連結，他此刻比起憤怒更多的是獨占欲，眼前的情勢讓宋旻浩沒有心思深究，事後想來才覺得荒謬，即使他因為命運作弄成了Omega，他也不會是屬於任何人的。

可是對金秦禹來說這可不是什麼誤會，宋旻浩發情的當下被姜昇潤標記這件事情就夠讓人忌妒....不，是生氣。

宋旻浩忍耐著不適說明了當時的情況，因為經紀人也不在只好出此下策，並且強調這只是暫時的，他們沒有做愛更不可能成結，過幾天他會去找私人醫生領抑制劑。

照理說他很合情合理的表達了他想了一整晚的話，但氣氛卻好像沒有緩和的跡象，以往他們如果鬧矛盾中間都會有其他人調停，可是往往這麼做的都是李昇勳不然就是金秦禹，現在變成他們自己是當其人，反而膠著了。

「潤他只是好意幫忙，他沒有帶人回家，這我能做證。」宋旻浩以為他們不相信，還露出頸後的咬痕當作證據。

這時經紀人回來，剛好撞上了這詭異的畫面。

宋旻浩想起當時亂上加亂的情況就想嘆氣，如果可以他寧願別分化，乾脆就這樣一直性別不明下去，更不用說金秦宇現在質問的眼神，好像自己是什麼未成年少女，其實宋旻浩經常忘記自己是個Omega，也沒意料到Alpha的保護慾會如此強烈。

姜昇潤的標記大約維持了一周之後漸漸淡去，宋旻浩開始服用抑制劑，團員們的態度表面上沒有太大的改變，但他卻察覺的到其他人隱約的照顧，好比說現在，金秦禹明明不是晚睡的人，而且看臉濕潤的樣子似乎早就敷過面膜，之前金秦宇會假裝在追劇，現在倒是直接質問了。

他甚至想像的到另外兩個人在房間裡豎起耳朵的樣子，看Haute跟Thor沒來迎接就知道牠們的主人都還醒著，宋旻浩心裡清楚但不說破，卻開始感到有些壓力。

「我在看電視，沒想到這麼晚了啊.....」金秦禹裝模作樣地看了一眼牆上的時鐘。

「哥....晚安。」宋旻浩不想多說什麼，下意識地摸摸脖子後面扭動慣性痠痛的地方，金秦禹也忍不住盯著看。

雖然當事人沒有察覺，但金秦禹老是想起那是姜昇潤標記過的地方。

宋旻浩只要超時工作頸部的舊傷就會容易痠痛，剛好今天又忘記帶保護套，看來可能又會整晚痠到睡不著覺，不知道是不是賀爾蒙的影響，他已經不如以前的容易入睡，金秦禹像是還想說些什麼，但他沒離開宋旻浩也不好直接回去房間，雖然他的意思已經很明顯。

「脖子又不舒服了嗎？」金秦禹關心的問，不知道為什麼今天晚上顯得特別纏人，宋旻浩心裡感到奇怪，突然想起來剛才在車上經紀人被他的信息素影響的事情，宋旻浩猜測該不會現在身上味道很明顯吧？

金秦禹突然朝宋旻浩伸出手把他嚇一跳，「呃？！哥要做什麼？」

「嗯？我只是想幫你按摩.....」因為比宋旻浩略矮的身高，看著總要抬起頭讓金秦禹顯得無辜，尤其被一雙水靈靈大眼盯上的時候，以前不熟的話真的會被這樣的表象呼嚨，可是宋旻浩清楚這只是錯覺，骨子裡他是團裡年紀最大的哥哥，嚴肅起來沒人敢置喙，但外人不知道會以為他是忙內小公舉，殊不知他曾經因為後輩沒說敬語，用方言把對方罵到差點抬不起頭。

所以宋旻浩從來不敢對金秦禹掉以輕心，這麼說來有點奇怪，因為多數時候金秦禹都是很溫和好相處的，但他心裡清楚要把握尺度不能逾矩，團裡可能只有姜昇潤是宋旻浩能輕鬆相處的了。

「呃這.....哥不用了，我等一下熱敷就好了。」宋旻浩護住脖子，越過金秦禹往房間的方向逃，剛好今天在風衣底下穿著領子挖很低的T恤，材質還薄透貼身，低頭才發現胸前的凸點有些明顯，又來了，以前都不覺得有什麼的事情突然變得尷尬。

但金秦禹看上去沒什麼異狀，甚至對於宋旻浩緊張的樣子一臉莫名，「唉，旻浩長大了啊，以前哥說要幫你的時候你都會接受的。」

「啊？我有嗎.....」宋旻浩一愣一愣的，轉身看金秦禹自帶柔焦的臉，眨眨對眼睛尺寸來說長得有些過分的睫毛，金秦禹趁他還沒想好反應的間隙，拉著往沙發的方向按下去。

本來還躺在沙發角落的Johnny被宋旻浩嚇得跳起來，伸伸懶腰盯著半空，然後朝宋旻浩的大腿踏上去，但還沒窩安穩就被金秦禹拔起來放到一旁，抗議著喵一聲就悻悻然躲去房間裡了。

「躺下。」金秦禹用的是命令句。

「蛤？」雖然這段時間瘦了不少，但怎麼說也比金秦禹大隻一些，此刻卻像個布偶一樣被擺弄，宋旻浩來不及反抗就被壓在沙發上，手裡的背包還有外套都被扔在一邊，金秦禹的雙手直接按上宋旻浩頸後。

稱得上熟練，力道還恰到好處，宋旻浩原本緊繃的肌肉漸漸放鬆，可是過一會兒就感受到一股氣息逼近，金秦禹的鼻子幾乎要蹭上宋旻浩的腺體細細地嗅著，手的動作也從按摩變成了流連的滑動。

「.....哥？」

察覺到詭異的時候金秦禹倒是馬上退開了一些，手的動作也恢復力道，「你今天又忘記吃抑制劑了？」

「啊，剛剛時茂哥有提醒我.....其實抑制劑快吃完了，所以想隔兩天在吃，應該還好吧....」宋旻浩想起方才車裡的情況，自己反而心虛了，說到底有些習慣還真的從小養成比較好，畢竟他成為Omega還沒有很長的時間，更不用說一直當自己是個Alpha的，平白無故就要服用抑制劑度日，總得花一些時間適應。

但沈溺在自己想法裡的宋旻浩忘記了一件很重要的事情，其實也可以不用吃抑制劑過日的，只要被Alpha伴侶永久標記，但這絕對不在他的選項裡，那天讓姜昇潤暫時標記純粹是出於信任，加上突如其來的狀況讓他慌了手腳，別無他法之下只好妥協。

「這樣太危險了，如果被外人發現了怎麼辦？」金秦禹責備著宋旻浩的粗心大意，好像在教育青春期孩子外面的野狼有多危險。

「別人應該會覺得我才危險吧哈哈哈哈。」對方太過認真的態度讓宋旻浩只能開開玩笑混過去，但心裡總覺得「內人」好像也安全不到哪裡去吧？畢竟他發情當天就被標記了(雖然是暫時的)，秦禹哥現在又有意無意的靠很近，宋旻浩還在想著要怎麼脫身就感受到腰後一股重力，金秦禹一屁股跨坐到自己身上。

「咦？」

「這樣比較好施力，你趴好啊。」金秦禹用大腿夾住宋旻浩的腰側，看似認真的按著他的肩頸，但嗑人的骨感卻讓金秦禹忍不住皺眉。

「你是不是又瘦了？」

「脂肪計畫很順利。」對於變瘦了這個問題，宋旻浩已經像回答機器人一樣制式化了，關於身材他沒有太強烈的實感，反正本來就很寬鬆的衣服只是更加寬鬆而已，從分化之後他就更加缺乏食慾，為了降低被發現性別的機率他還推掉了很多聚餐，總是藉口說還有工作，但實際上不是關在家裡就是躲在工作室。

「雖然旻浩瘦了更好看了，但我還是喜歡有點肉肉的時候，看起來很好抱。」

宋旻浩覺得有點臉熱，還好對方看不見自己的表情，一被稱讚就臉紅也太娘了，但同時覺得有些奇怪，雖然對方是如同親兄弟一樣的人，但說到底一個Alpha對Omega說這種話好像有點.....

性暗示？

被腦海裡突然浮現的字眼嚇一跳，宋旻浩覺得臉越來越熱，尤其金秦禹不知道什麼時候撩起衣襬直接把手伸進去按在背脊上，一股混合薰衣草的甜橙香味淺淺飄來，宋旻浩忍不住好奇細細嗅著，在這中間發現自己的信息素也趨向明顯，才意識到這柑橘味是金秦禹的信息素，原來臉熱不是因為臉紅，而是快發情了。

宋旻浩趕緊起身推開金秦禹，手忙腳亂的拉好被掀起來的上衣，「哥，我好多了，我我我.....我想回房間休息了。」

「呃，好.....」還維持著被推開的姿勢坐在沙發上，似乎才發現自己失態了，金秦禹僵硬的點點頭。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

※沒有起點或終點，總之宋旻浩總受 

禹志皓最近心情不太好，因為好像被排擠了。

更具體的來說是被宋旻浩排擠，以前經常說他只要是吃喝玩樂都不會找，只有要幫忙寫歌或者給編曲建議的時候才會打電話來，現在更誇張連一通求救電話都很久沒有了，如果說他真的忙到跟世界失聯那也就算了，偏偏他又偶爾在別人的限時動態裡看到宋旻浩，還有節目會後的聚餐，連自己團的成員都經常跟宋旻浩相約喝酒，唯獨跳過自己。

這不是排擠是什麼？某天他跟表志勳旁敲側擊宋旻浩的近況，才知道他在準備個人專輯，所以專心閉關當中，但禹志皓的怒點在表志勳說被邀請合作一首歌之後爆發。

很好，這已經不只排擠了，根本就是無視長輩，這傢伙翅膀硬了是吧？禹志皓想到之前這麼挺宋旻浩現在卻被冷落就很不是滋味，但他又拉不下臉來當面質問，況且要說忙碌自己也不在話下，邀約接到手軟同時推到手軟，宋旻浩就算想合作也是得領號排隊的。

說起歌手的工作有很多外人想像不到的待機時間，禹志皓有各種打發的方式，最近多了一種就是下載宋旻浩有參演的節目來看，甚至連飯拍影片都會好奇點來看，某天被朴經發現，被說簡直像跟蹤狂，禹志皓不以為然。

反正見不到本人。

不過越是想念的人越是容易狹路相逢，禹志皓知道今天的工作剛好宋旻浩在隔壁攝影棚參加電台錄音，想去給他個不期而遇，所以故意繞到宋旻浩所在的樓層，巧的是禹志皓才剛踏出電梯，就看見宋旻浩從錄音室出來往廁所的方向走去，後面還跟著姜昇潤。

奇怪的是他們刻意繞到另外一邊更偏僻的廁所，禹志皓索性跟上，但接下來無意間聽見的對話，讓他下意識停住腳步。

禹志皓一定不會承認自己在偷聽，原意是想等他們結束對話再上前的，這下子卻進退兩難了。

「....只是小感冒，最近睡太少了。」宋旻浩低啞的聲音聽起來有點漂浮，甚至差點被洗手的水聲掩蓋。

「讓時茂哥帶你去看醫生吧，總不能每次都這樣忍著。」姜昇潤擔心的語氣停頓，「而且，你最近是不是偷偷增加抑制劑？」

抑、抑制劑？號稱鋼鐵直男的禹志皓愣了幾秒之後反應過來一個不可能的可能性......

「你媽沒有告訴你這樣會有副作用嗎？」姜昇潤一旦著急也顧不上輩分敬語，可是話一說完兩個人尷尬沉默，宋旻浩的母親的確不會告訴他這種事情，因為連親妹妹都分化成Alpha了，更不用說現在還是隱瞞的狀況。

「抱歉.....」

「不....真正該抱歉的是我。」

「我沒能幫上什麼還說這種話.....」姜昇潤壓低的聲音聽得出來充滿歉意。

聽不下去了，禹志皓覺得自己該離開這裡，可是下一秒宋旻浩的話又讓他原地爆炸。

「你標記我就已經幫了大忙了。」

那天禹志皓忘記自己是怎麼離開的，先不論他們粗心大意的在這種場合討論有多危險，當然這也多虧了自己替他們把風，但這些都不是重點.....

重點是，宋旻浩是Omega？他什麼時候開始是Omega的.....

不、不.....比重點更重要的是，姜昇潤標記了宋旻浩？

當然了，平心而論如果宋旻浩是Omega當然會想標記他(？)但為什麼是姜昇潤？所以他們要結婚了嗎？宋旻浩打算生下姜昇潤的孩子嗎？

光是這種想法就讓禹志皓感到煩躁，就像吞了一百條地瓜一樣胸悶，宋旻浩一直遲遲沒分化性別的時候禹志皓就預測過各種可能性，雖然他本人認為一定會是Alpha，禹志皓都覺得一切難說。

但為什麼是姜昇潤？

不管想到什麼問題最後都會繞回來，難道對宋旻浩來說自己不是首選嗎？他是最疼愛的弟弟，也是最心疼最不忍心傷害的一個，宋旻浩太善良了，有時候甚至為了團體不惜犧牲自己，除了鏡頭前大眾知道的以外，還有鏡頭外的很多.....

所以禹志皓私心覺得宋旻浩需要的是個足夠強大，讓他可以不要再為誰退讓的Alpha(比如說自己)，肯定不會是姜昇潤這個屁孩。

禹志皓這種暗自較勁的糾結沒人知道，也礙於宋旻浩的隱私無處發洩，更不用說因為偷聽所以無法質問宋旻浩，撇開這些不說，光是宋旻浩有困難卻投向別人的懷抱就讓他沮喪。

難道因為太常抱怨他只有危機的時候才聯絡，所以才轉向別人嗎？

宋旻浩難得休假，打算早上先在宿舍跟Johnny玩耍然後穿衣打扮再走到附近租借的工作室，還有幾首歌需要收尾剪接.....

當他按了門禁密碼進去，發現地上有一雙不是自己的鞋子，而且工作室裡的燈居然開著。

「你終於來了。」禹志皓坐在椅子上從手機裡抬起頭，看起來好像已經待一段時間了。

宋旻浩意外地愣在門口，完全沒想到禹志皓會出現在這裡，之前為了一起寫歌出入方便，乾脆把密碼告訴禹智皓，方便他任何時候過來工作，但他從不會過來不告訴自己一聲，但心虛的反而是宋旻浩，因為他的確是躲著禹智浩一段時間了。

自從分化成Omega之後他其實很想直接告訴親近的朋友，可是為了團體這件事情只能越少人知道越好，況且好像也沒有特地告知的必要，以宋旻浩對他的了解，如果能瞞住禹智浩，那肯定能瞞住所有人，為了降低被發現的機率，乾脆盡量不聯絡。

「哥？你怎麼在這裡？」冷靜下來，宋旻浩。

「我不能在這嗎？」看似不經意地反問，禹志皓的表情卻挺放鬆，回想起來他已經滿久沒抱怨自己不打電話這件事情了，宋旻浩一邊脫下風衣跟相機一邊思忖。

「哥不是很忙嗎？最近又有新節目要開。」

「喔？！看來你有在關心啊？居然知道我有新工作。」

宋旻浩無辜的張大眼睛，「發佈會的新聞都出來了喂，全世界都知道啊。」

「哈，你今天有工作嗎？」被宋旻浩的反應惹笑，禹志皓乾脆轉移話題。

「今天打算把導唱錄完，然後....」宋旻浩揣測著禹志皓出現的目的，總覺得那雙狹長的眼睛老是有意無意地打量自己，禹志皓是那種如果對方不表態肯定會堅持到最後的性格，所以宋旻浩下定決心不能輕易動搖。

「然後跟我去喝一杯吧。」禹志皓打斷他的話，同時打斷了他心裡的想法。

「蛤？可是我最近戒酒了，為了錄製專輯連聚餐都不太去。」

「少來了，我也是會看SNS的，你不是有跟志勳見面？聽說還跟他邀約了合作，為什麼不找我？」

宋旻浩像含了一顆滷蛋楞楞的，沒想到禹志皓會三言兩語就開砲，一時反應不過來。

「哥比志勳忙啊，每次打電話給你都是三秒以內被掛掉，而且哥今天好奇怪，以前叫你自己來工作室都不來，今天怎麼就跑來了？」

「當然是因為今天有空啊，誰叫你都挑我忙的時候打電話。」

「那你連吃飯的時候也掛我電話，吃飯算忙嗎？」

「跟你講電話我要怎麼吃飯？」

宋旻浩先停住，不是因為他沒話可以頂回去，而是他突然不想再說什麼，這種旁人看來像情侶吵架的對話其實一點營養都沒有，況且之前真的是因為彼此太忙，禹志皓總愛用拌嘴方式表達想念的意思，不過現在理虧的是宋旻浩，這次他的確是刻意少連絡，好險禹志皓看起來似乎沒有發現。

微妙的是他主動出現又好像有什麼目的，認識禹志皓的人都知道他很懶，所以只挑有效的事情做，宋旻浩冷靜下來之後才開始不安，下意識地摸摸頸後曾經被咬破的腺體，現在已經只剩下淺粉紅色的疤痕，過幾天宋旻浩想去刺上新的圖案掩飾。

前幾天被姜昇潤碎碎念服用抑制劑太頻繁，他當然清楚這樣不好，副作用會讓發情期的間隔變短，但他還能怎麼辦？明知道遲早會被揭穿的事情，他還是希望能熬到服兵役之前。

「你就不打算給我聽你的新歌？」禹志皓嘆氣。

說到底禹志皓對他來說不只是親近的哥哥，還是他的良師益友，宋旻浩感覺他是唯一不會因為自己的性別而改變態度的人，團員們當然也不會，但最近好像有些保護過度的傾向，讓宋旻浩更頻繁待在工作室。

把最近埋頭苦幹的成果播放出來，一開始宋旻浩還很緊張對方的評價，後來兩個人漸漸認真的討論起細節，一時間忘了剛才爭執的事情，後來禹志皓起身說想上廁所，宋旻浩繼續琢磨著討論到一半的事情，一下子轉身敲敲琴鍵一下子修改歌詞韻腳，沒發現禹志皓待在廁所裡有點久。

一直到宋旻浩不經意地抬頭，才發現禹志皓站在廁所前面盯著自己看。

「怎麼了？大便沖不掉嗎？」宋旻浩只是撇一眼之後又繼續看螢幕。

「為什麼垃圾桶裡面會有抑制劑的包裝？」

宋旻浩在鍵盤上的手僵住。

「你.....分化了？」禹志皓盡量讓語氣聽起來充滿疑問。

「哈？怎怎怎麼可能.....你怎麼會覺得那是我的。」宋旻浩雖然嘴硬，卻遲遲不敢轉頭看對方一眼，心臟緊縮的思考著自己怎麼會把這種東西扔在這裡？得趕快想個理由脫身才行，但是卻因為太過突然腦袋一片空白。

「不是你的是誰的？別跟我說你有交往的對象了。」

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

※私設註：Alpha可以利用散發信息素控制未被標記的Omega，但在社會上是屬犯法的行為。  
  
  
  
  
  
禹志皓知道自己有些咄咄逼人，但他這幾天擠破腦袋才想出這個辦法，讓宋旻浩知道自己得知他是Omega這件事，其實垃圾桶裡根本沒有這種東西，多虧了宋旻浩自己心虛才上鉤，但現在他結結巴巴的樣子讓禹志皓有些不耐煩。  
  
「呃....嗯.....」宋旻浩試圖編造一些謊言，但在禹志皓面前卻有點困難，說起來這世界上比父母可怕的就是青梅竹馬了，沒有什麼事情能逃得過彼此的眼睛。  
  
但這件事情非同小可，一個弄不好可能會影響到團員們，即使在禹志皓面前也不敢掉以輕心。  
  
「到底怎樣？」快承認啊宋旻浩！禹志皓在心裡吶喊。  
  
「那.....是我......朋友的。」  
  
「你帶Omega朋友過來？」禹志皓簡直想翻白眼了。  
  
「嗯....」  
  
禹志皓衝上前扳過宋旻浩的肩膀，強迫他面對自己，「你帶Omega朋友過來？你能幹嘛？況且對方還吃抑制劑？」  
  
「哥....別問了....」宋旻浩當然知道自己漏洞百出，但也只能弱弱的試圖掙開對方的手別過臉，如果可以他希望禹志皓放棄追問，因為他有自己的苦衷，也有無法讓所有人滿意的難處。  
  
「你.....」禹志皓沒想到宋旻浩會這麼拗，但他今天既然人都來了，自然沒有輕易放過的打算，他憑藉著怒意開始釋放信息素。  
  
「哥？....咦？」  
  
一股白麝香的氣息襲來，來不及躲避的宋旻浩不由自主低下頭，如果不是坐在椅子上可能已經跪下臣服於眼前的Alpha，雖然意識清醒卻無法控制身體，甚至開始輕微顫抖，宋旻浩第一次承受Alpha的信息素控制，他不敢相信禹志皓居然會這麼對他，用生理上的優勢逼他就範，但接下來他整個人掉入禹志皓的懷裡，並且向Alpha展露出被引誘浮腫的腺體。  
  
禹志皓發現宋旻浩根本沒被標記，若是被標記過就無法被別的信息素控制，雖然腺體上有疑似咬痕的淺疤，看來只是暫時性的，他才稍稍收斂起信息素。  
  
抱著還沒從爛泥的狀態裡恢復的宋旻浩，仔細嗅著腺體下的信息素，禹志皓沒能仔細描述那是什麼味道，但是他會喜歡的那種，心裡有些糾結想一口咬破，另一方面又暗自後悔不擇手段，雖然很有效率地達到目的，卻沒有勇氣看向宋旻浩的眼睛。  
  
扶他在沙發上躺下，日漸消瘦的身體看上去好像整個人會被柔軟的織物吞噬，不需要細心也能發現宋旻浩這幾年下來改變了很多，當年彼此約定在更高的地方見面，卻忽略了要付出多少代價交換，禹志皓不是那種愛講感性的人，所以他從沒有直接表達對宋旻浩的不捨，就算是舞台上義氣相挺，或者連名帶姓的寫進歌詞裡面，似乎都表達不到百分之一。  
  
宋旻浩顫抖著睫毛滾下眼淚，第一次感覺自己如此軟弱無力，到甚至痛恨Omega的身分，屈辱與不甘令他無法控制情緒，或許對Alpha來說隨意控制Omega沒什麼，但對宋旻浩來說無疑是種背叛。  
  
更不用說他以為能保護不想被揭穿的隱私。  
  
看見宋旻浩的眼淚讓禹志皓慌了手腳，他想指責宋旻浩如果直接承認他就不會出此下策，也想狡辯自己只是一時衝動，但他卻什麼都說不出口把宋旻浩重新抱在懷裡。  
  
「對不起.....」禹志皓捧著宋旻浩的臉用拇指抹去他臉上的淚水。  
  
宋旻浩聽了只是更加止不住淚水潰堤，腦海裡總是想起不好的事情，連日來心裡承受的壓力，還有對將來悲觀的事實，讓他終於被擊垮了，在今天之前還樂觀的以為能瞞住所有人，可是像現在輕易被制伏等於在嘲笑他的天真。  
  
情不自禁輕吻上宋旻浩精緻的嘴唇然後飛快的退開，像是確認對方還沒能力抵抗，也像是被自己的舉動嚇到，接著無視宋旻浩驚訝疑惑的眼神重新覆上，這次節奏緩慢許多，比起情慾更多的是安慰，同時意識到很早就想這麼做了，知道宋旻浩是Omega的時候比起驚訝更多的是驚喜，不由得聯想更多可能性。  
  
其實無論宋旻浩是什麼性別禹志皓都是愛他的，即使只是當好兄弟也沒有關係，可是現在既然是Omega禹志皓更加無法放手，宋旻浩只能是他的，偏偏現在的宋旻浩卻不這麼認為，他開始感受到Alpha的侵略性，與性別上的不對等，即使原本親密的朋友也在性別上面有了等級的差別。  
  
終於慢慢恢復了自主，宋旻浩不耐煩地別過臉躲開親吻，可是又忌憚於對方是Alpha，不敢大動作抗拒。  
  
禹志皓停下像貓喝水似的舔吻，但臉還停在宋旻浩上方，他細細地觀察著變成Omega之後到底差別在哪裡，為什麼突然間變成這麼具有誘惑力，即使皺眉也帶有嫵媚的氣質，本來男Omega在比例上就是少數，禹志皓長這麼大身邊也沒遇過幾個，但他確定只有宋旻浩給他這種感受。  
  
想得到對方的允許才進行到下一步，所以他還是退開了，沒有忽略宋旻浩因此鬆了口氣的表情。  
  
「為什麼你的腺體上有被咬過的痕跡？」禹志皓沒有忘記他最想問的，他跟姜昇潤之間到底是什麼關係。  
  
「我分化的那天剛好昇潤在身邊。」好不容易停止哭泣，宋旻浩胡亂抹掉眼角的淚水從沙發上坐起身跟禹志皓平視，宋旻浩嘴唇上還殘留著禹志皓的味道，一樣是男人他看得懂對方帶有慾望的眼神代表什麼，可是他還沒有這種心理準備，畢竟在此之前禹志皓只是他的好兄弟。  
  
媒體上不乏男Omega被當作性玩具的新聞，因為生育率不高所以性別等級最低，但宋旻浩看到這類新聞的時候感到奇怪，難道Alpha除了性以外就沒有別的感情了嗎？前一天還是同學好朋友，一但變成Omega就成了洩慾的道具？Alpha跟Omega之間難道就不能有純友誼嗎？  
  
「什麼？！所以你就這樣讓他標記了？」禹志皓激動得幾乎要跳起來。  
  
「因為我沒有抑制劑，所以只好這麼做，我相信哥已經知道這是暫時性的了。」宋旻浩間接指責剛才禹志皓的控制，對方似乎也理虧的沒再爭辯。  
  
「那....那接下來你打算怎麼辦？」  
  
「不怎麼辦.....」宋旻浩聳聳肩，一邊悄悄地挪離禹志皓遠一點。  
  
這不是禹志皓想聽的答案，實際上他也聽不下去什麼，因為總是不由自主地盯著他上唇的弧度，回憶剛才柔軟的觸感疑惑著怎麼會到現在才嚐過。  
  
「哥，我有一個請求希望你能答應我。」  
  
宋旻浩的話把他從思緒裡拉出來，禹志皓好奇挑眉。  
  
「希望哥不要告訴其他人這件事情，也不要把我當成Omega來看待。」  
  
禹志皓聽了皺眉，這傢伙不會又想做什麼逼迫自己的事情？「.....這是兩個請求吧？」  
  
「拜託.....」不是糾結這個的時候吧？宋旻浩嘆氣。  
  
「第一個可以，第二個不行。」禹志皓重新調整坐姿，讓自己看起來認真嚴肅，「我沒有辦法假裝你不是Omega，或者應該說我沒辦法幫你欺騙自己。」  
  
宋旻浩看似平靜，但其實暗自下了一個莫大的決心，「我沒有打算欺騙自己，我只是希望哥能對我跟往常一樣罷了。」  
  
「其他人做得到嗎？」  
  
宋旻浩別過臉沒回答，周身瀰漫著一股無奈氣息。  
  
「好，我答應你，但你也要答應我一件事情，不管你接下來想做什麼，都要先讓我知道。」  
  
  
  
  
-tbc-  
  



	5. Chapter 5

※慎：San E出沒

從診所走出來的時候感覺雪好像又變大了，宋旻浩把帽子壓低之後走向地鐵站，因為不是上下班的尖峰時間，加上天氣不好的關係，沒什麼人認出他，今天刻意獨自去領抑制劑，剛好可以一個人靜靜。

最近宋旻浩心裡很亂，很多想法夾雜在腦海裡，以前他會把想說的話寫進歌詞，現在連歌詞也不能亂寫他只好表現在畫裡，可是對於畫畫他沒接受過任何專業訓練，素材使用的能力有限，即使抽空去美術用品店添購道具也不太清楚怎麼使用，但他還是熱衷於漫無目的的採購。

最近還迷上了捏黏土，這也是無意間在美術社裡買到的，他把夢境裡還有曾經出現在自己畫裡的形象捏成各種造型，有時候一氣之下會把捏好的東西全部輾壞，然後他看著輾壞的東西突然發現可以來做看看黏土動畫，他就這樣用一天的時間完成了五秒藍玫瑰綻開的動畫，還很耍帥的用英文加tag BLOOM上傳IG。

才剛發完就收到無數的愛心，除了歌迷以外連認識的朋友們也按了，但過了很久之後宋旻浩才意識到BLOOM的意思是開苞......

健康報告跟約診單還塞在抽屜裡，宋旻浩這下子又想起來醫生告誡他的話，如果想要進行腺體切除手術除了要做完整的體檢以外，還要有伴侶同意跟心理評估，法律規定醫生不能替單身沒有被標記過的Omega進行這種結扎手術，除非有伴侶還可以雙方簽署。

心裡設想了幾個願意假扮他伴侶的人選，團員們一定不行(不為什麼)，表志勳第一順位，因為他被說服的機率比較高，可是宋旻浩心裡依舊沒有個底，除了他不確定表志勳如果知道自己是Omega會有什麼反應以外，還要解釋自己為什麼要做手術，所以宋旻浩不停的延遲，雖然他已經先預約了心理評估的時間。

那天被禹志皓控制之後他接連做了幾次噩夢，比之前更加足不出戶跟自閉，同時要極力掩飾不讓團員們發現自己的異狀，用熬夜寫歌當作精神不濟的理由，好在禹志皓在那之後就沒聯絡了，他也樂得輕鬆。

地鐵快到站的時候他接到了全相炫的來電，難得對方會打電話給自己，問自己要不要來觀賞今晚的表演，今天是聯合其他獨立公司的Rapper公演，想必歌迷也會呈現壁壘分明的情況，有點像是找熟人一起來助威的氛圍，宋旻浩聽了想馬上答應，畢竟距離上次見面有一段時間了，但很有可能也找了禹志皓....

管他的，反正手裡的抑制劑充足。宋旻浩直接一口答應。

況且前輩親自打電話來邀約，再推就說不過去了，宋旻浩猜想全相炫可能察覺了最近他跟禹志皓之間的異狀，才刻意出面當和事佬也不一定。

結束通話之後，宋旻浩的腳步比原先輕快了起來，回到宿舍換了一身寬大的帽T球鞋棒球帽，吃下當天份量的抑制劑，順便噴了一點仿Alpha信息素的香水，最後跟Johnny報備一聲，就在團員們跟經紀人的耳提面命之下出門了。

宋旻浩在表演開始之前到場，先跟認識的前輩們打招呼之後意外的是禹志皓並不在現場，據說是還在跑通告來不及過來，但他承諾會參加公演後的聚餐，宋旻浩一開始只是在台下跟著觀賞表演，後來演出到高潮的時候，突然出現「龜船」的前奏，想當然宋旻浩馬上被拉上台，在毫無準備的情況下他也一句不差的跟上節奏，現場所有歌迷都燃了。

這種演唱氣氛是在當偶像的時候感受不到的，除了歌迷的性別以男性居多以外，大家真的是因為自己的實力，沒有帥氣的服飾妝髮，沒有炫目的舞台效果，沒有討好歌迷的撒嬌賣萌，更讓宋旻浩得到被觀眾接納的成就感。

意外的是當歌曲進行到後半段，禹志皓突然出現了，全相炫直接把麥克風扔到台下讓他接手，無論他們之間有什麼矛盾，宋旻浩知道在此刻都化解了，畢竟他們還是一起做音樂的好兄弟，這點不會因為性別而改變的。

不光是歌迷被台上的表演震攝，歌迷反饋的力量也讓表演者在結束之後依舊興奮，大夥一起移動到約定好的餐廳包場，清一色幾乎是男性的場合免不了吃肉喝酒個不停，宋旻浩也多喝了兩杯，一旁禹志皓雖然偶爾投來關心的眼神，卻沒多干涉什麼，看來他們冷戰(如果那算冷戰)的期間他也想通了不少事情。

宋旻浩陪禹志皓到後巷抽菸，這是他們終於獨處的時間，一開始兩個人沒什麼話說，禹志皓也只是默默的隔著煙霧看著宋旻浩，宋旻浩一直覺的禹志皓的下唇長得很好看，雖然跟姜昇潤很類似，卻有微妙的不同，尤其是禹志皓吐煙的時候下唇會形成很可愛的心型，加上天然艷麗的顏色，容易讓人聯想到草莓那一類的東西。

更有趣的是本人大概沒察覺，似乎還覺得自己抽菸的樣子很帥很有男人味吧，讓宋旻浩忍不住想笑。

「笑什麼？」禹志皓莫名其妙地看著宋旻浩突然的笑容。

「咳，沒什麼。」被逮正著趕緊收起笑容，「你今天怎麼能提早到？」

「錄影剛好提早結束，就直接過來了，是相炫哥打電話給你的？」禹志皓聽說宋旻浩有到場，連妝都沒卸就直接從電視台叫車殺到，現在才意識到一身格格不入的西裝有些尷尬，好在除了自己以外的人似乎都不介意。

「嗯，臨時打給我的，我還以為你會在。」宋旻浩踢踢黏在地上很久的口香糖，盡量讓語氣聽起來蠻不在乎。

「我還以為你希望我最好不在啊。」禹志皓苦笑著將菸蒂捻熄扔進垃圾桶裡，以前總習慣兩個人一起去抽菸，可是現在反而是禹志皓感到不便，所以沒抽完就扔掉了，他仔細看著宋旻浩好像又瘦了的臉，染過的髮根已經長黑了一段，加上身上隱約有股Alpha的香水味，讓宋旻浩看上去好像真的是個Alpha一樣。

禹志皓為宋旻浩的偽裝感到心疼，同時也有些慶幸，因為這樣自己似乎也能平心靜氣一些。

「蛤？我希望你別到？你怎麼會這麼想？」宋旻浩驚訝地瞪大眼睛，兩個人又因此開始拌嘴，好像回到之前什麼都沒發生過的樣子。

「啊？你們在這裡。」

從店後門探出頭來的全相炫朝他們揮著手。

「大家說要去續攤，你們跟不跟？」

說要去續攤結果是到熟悉的酒吧裡喝酒，而且開口邀約的全相炫反而沒跟，說是老婆大人生氣了，禹志皓跟宋旻浩也只能體諒，一行人除了他們以外還有熟悉的朴宰範跟幾個剛培養的年輕Rapper，看起來頗有大哥帶小弟的氣氛。

宋旻浩打電話跟經紀人報備之後回到包廂座位，雖然說是包廂但左右是開放的空間，在昏暗的環境裡面多少能看的見其他桌的人，也因此他認出了其中一桌看起來已經喝開了的人，巧的是當宋旻浩轉向禹志皓的時候，他的表情一樣尷尬。

San E在眾人的圍繞下站起來朝他們桌走近，朴宰範才意識到情況不妙，可惜最冷靜穩重的全相炫不在，自己得充當大哥的角色，可是San E擺明著直接衝著宋旻浩。

「好久不見，沒想到會在這裡遇到啊，好巧哈哈哈。」San E不知道是喝醉了還是本來講話就是瘋瘋癲癲的，因為對方是前輩，不管過去在節目裡面發生過什麼，現在禮節還是得顧，所有人站起來迎接。

朴宰範正想開口說什麼，San E絲毫沒放在眼裡，之前聽說雖然冠軍是San E的隊伍，但無論是歌曲熱度還有人氣依舊是吹向宋旻浩，這中間被塑造成惡角的San E不得不事後對當時臨時換角的風波道歉，即使已經過了好一段時間，還是會被翻出來討論。

有傳言San E早就懷恨在心，也有傳說節目因此封殺了San E，無論真相如何，都無法緩和現在的尷尬。

「San E哥，好久不見。」禹志皓擋在宋旻浩前面，雖然嘴角在笑，眼睛卻沒有絲毫笑意。

「喔，I don't think so BOY，你也在啊。」

宋旻浩對San E尖酸的語氣皺眉，當時禹志皓為了自己樹敵不少，其中直接對嗆的話經常被拿來說嘴，雖然事後冷靜下來San E或許不是針對自己，即使他臨陣換人的行為的確直接傷害到他們。

禹志皓依舊笑得客客氣氣，一旁同桌的後輩們開始互相使眼色。

「既然遇到了，陪哥過來喝一杯吧，我剛剛跟朋友們說我跟大明星宋旻浩很親呢。」San E看不出來是認真還是虛假，但如果往他原本的那桌看去，的確有好幾雙好奇的視線投來。

為了避免更多麻煩，宋旻浩在其他人出聲之前回應，「好的，這是應該的。」

San E笑開了臉伸手攬住宋旻浩的肩膀，因為酒意顯得有點顛簸，但這不妨礙他攔下禹志皓打算跟上的腳步，「人家只有想要宋旻浩過來，你們在這裡等等，放心吧，不會吃了你的旻浩的。」

禹志皓這下子連笑臉都裝不出來了，正想發難，卻被一旁的朴宰範打斷，「沒關係，旻浩去問候一下就回來。」

就這樣看著宋旻浩被帶走，禹志皓可以說是有口難言，他差點就想問朴宰範你會讓一個Omega獨自去敬酒嗎？況且對象還是之前鬧不愉快的傢伙，但真正讓禹志皓按耐不動的是宋旻浩警告的眼神，他知道宋旻浩今天是做足完全準備，雖然不確定他是怎麼辦到的，但的確沒有人會看的出來他的第二性別。

被重新按回卡坐，朴宰範勸他別太過保護，這樣也會讓其他人對宋旻浩產生反感的，氣氛終於趨於和緩，大家又開始續杯，但一直過了很久宋旻浩卻遲遲沒有回來。

禹志皓查覺到的時候連San E都一起不知去向。

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

※慎：藥物、下流、肉

禹志皓聽見椅子上屬於宋旻浩的的手機鈴聲響起，一邊罵髒話一邊掛掉電話，就算翻遍整個酒吧、整條街也要把人找到。

朴宰范也在一旁著急，但他的心情還沒有到禹志皓的一半，一直到很後來知道宋旻浩是Omega回想起這段才直冒冷汗，但現在他只當作禹志皓護弟心切，加上San E肯定不是個善茬，宋旻浩看起來又挺缺乏危機意識，後來他們決定分頭去找，問了店家才知道二樓有小型包廂，禹志皓二話不說直往樓上衝，朴宰范決定去店外找找，要後輩們去查看監視器。

畢竟這不是在百貨公司走失孩子，不能直接找服務台廣播，況且還是公眾人物，禹志皓還知道要冷靜低調，只好一間間敲門，一直到最後一間他還沒敲門就有人突然開門衝出來，竟然是San E，兩個人一對上眼，他就馬上推開禹志皓拔腿想跑，但後者反應更快的直接揪住。

「喂！旻浩呢？你把他帶哪去了？」

「我不是故意的......放開！」San E臉色蒼白奮力扯開禹志皓的手，趁他分神的時候轉身開溜，禹志皓沒想到San E逃跑的時候簡直像泥鰍一樣，一下子就鑽進人群裡面不見蹤影。

打斷追上去的念頭，禹志皓轉頭看向那扇虛掩的門，上前推開果然看見宋旻浩在裡面，卻倒在沙發上抽蓄，身上的衣服還被褪去了一半，露出手臂上無數的抓痕。

「旻浩？！你怎麼了？」禹志皓上前試圖按住他，馬上察覺了不對勁，除了濃厚的酒味以外，還有一股過份甜膩的香味從他氣息裡散發出來，臉上脖子佈滿了奇異潮紅，如果他沒猜錯肯定是被下藥了。

現在這情況很不妙，禹志皓趕緊把他的上衣穿好，過程當中因為宋旻浩無法停下抽蓄讓穿著更加艱難，加上他開始散發強烈的信息素，禹志皓也不免被影響，看樣子必須要馬上離開這裡，外面不知道有幾百個Alpha，先不管宋旻浩的性別被迫公開的危險，光是信息素都能讓他在這裡被Alpha折磨至死。

「對不起了，旻浩你忍耐一下。」禹志皓捧著宋旻浩的臉，鼻涕眼淚橫流毫不浪漫的情景下，先安慰性的親吻旻浩顫抖的嘴唇，心裡難免有些遺憾每次親吻都是在奇怪的時候，但也同時慶幸還好出現在這裡的人是自己，如果換做別人他不敢想像會發生什麼事情，接著禹志皓沿著脖子找到散發信息素的腺體，正準備咬下去的時候宋旻浩突然掙扎起來。

「不.....不要.....不要標記......」宋旻浩夢囈著，可是熱癢難耐的身體卻下意識地往禹志皓靠近，他開始分不清楚夢境還是現實，殘存的理智告訴他若是將來要進行腺體切除，就不要跟任何Alpha產生連結，但被誘發的生理反應又嚮往著禹志皓腥甜的信息素。

San E帶他到包廂的時候他就察覺到不妙了，可是身體卻開始發軟不受控制，才意識到剛才被勸著喝下的酒裡面肯定有鬼，通常春藥都是成倍的Omega信息素製成用來引誘Alpha發情，San E不懷好意的想看宋旻浩出糗，但他並沒有想把事情鬧大的意思，況且他並不知道宋旻浩的第二性別，一個已經在服用過量抑制劑的Omega，又被迫服用了Omega信息素，宋旻浩只感覺到腺體開始腫脹，接著頭暈目眩噁心想吐，比他第一次發情的時候還要強烈的熱潮一瞬間湧上來。

宋旻浩顫抖著抓住San E的袖子求救，但對方被意料之外的情況嚇呆了，San E下意識甩開自己的手直接逃走，宋旻浩只能無助的倒在沙發上，神經質地搔抓著手臂緩解難受，熱癢難耐只好把上衣脫了，恍惚之間，考慮是不是乾脆自殺算了。

接著宋旻浩開始意識模糊，整個人像沉入海底一樣，依稀能感受到有個熟悉的體溫接近，安撫他稍微平靜下來，宋旻浩像抓住浮木緊緊攀著對方，還好他沒有像San E那樣扔下自己，可是宋旻浩發現腺體的位置有個呼吸靠近，突然記起上次被姜昇潤標記的感受，他不想被標記，標記很痛也很無助。

「乖，別動.....很快就好。」禹志皓喃喃哄著，連他都不敢相信自己會這麼有耐心，那些床伴或者短暫交往的對象，可從沒有人得到這種待遇。

好在宋旻浩真的乖了，禹志皓趁勢咬破浮腫的腺體，注入自己的信息素，兩個人交融的味道一時間瀰漫在四周，但接下來禹志皓發現自己的下身早已半勃，他是緩解了Omega發情沒錯，但被誘發的慾望可沒這麼容易撲滅，他脫下外套裹住宋旻浩，並且把帽子口罩能包的全部用上，決定先離開這裡再說。

在計程車上打電話給朴宰范報平安之後，禹志皓決定還是帶他回自己的住處，把一個跟自己差不多大隻的孩子拖回家可不輕鬆，一趟下來慾火倒是熄滅了一半，但當他把宋旻浩放在床上，替他脫掉口罩、帽子、外套.....漸漸濃郁的結合信息素又讓禹志皓開始躁動。

換作以前的禹志皓，他會直接上了再說，畢竟他是個年輕健康的Alpha，沒有放著香甜誘人的Omega不管的道理，但眼前這個人不是別人，是宋旻浩。

是他最心疼的弟弟，不是隨便說散就散的關係。

緊要關頭禹志皓做出了如果日後想起來一定會後悔的決定，他打算去浴室來個冷水澡，順便用手撸一砲。

「別走.....」宋旻浩在差點落空的時候抓住了禹志皓，但好像沒怎麼出力對方就順勢壓回來，剛才想要去沖冷水的念頭就像紙門一下輕易被捅破了。

禹志皓把宋旻浩像條煎魚翻兩下就剝光了所有的衣物，當然還在唇舌交纏的間隙脫掉了自己的，禹志皓雖然跟男人做愛的經驗不多，但他很快就投入在其中，畢竟跟女人柔軟的身體不一樣，不需要太多前戲醞釀，也不用小心翼翼的怕弄疼對方，一樣充滿力量的肌肉感還有堅實的骨架，粗糙剃短的髮根加上微微的鬍渣，腋下類似皮革味的汗水味，誠實勃起的器官一目了然，一切都讓禹志皓興致滿滿，即使這跟他預料的剛好相反。

那天用Alpha的信息素控制了宋旻浩之後，兩個人雖然刻意不聯絡，但他總會時不時地想起宋旻浩委屈哭泣的臉，甚至光憑想像著就能讓他撸一發，想像著宋旻浩勃起的時候會是怎麼樣的情景，會比自己的大嗎？能堅持得夠久嗎？他上過的女人或者男人嚐過他精液的味道嗎？

但每次想到深入的時候，理智都會告訴他如果一切兌現肯定會讓他慾火消滅。

結果哩，哪來消滅這回事，宋旻浩的身體簡直就是讓他更加興奮，而且這傢伙居然把陰毛都剃光了，難怪膚色略深卻依舊給人一種少年般的清潔感，禹志皓完全投入了，不然他不會扶著對方的陰莖歡快地舔弄起來，然後用舌尖抵著鈴口，耳邊聽見宋旻浩驚訝地小小尖叫，讓禹志皓更加積極的吞吐。

一樣是男人更加懂的如何讓對方高潮，相比之下宋旻浩簡直像個處子，全身敏感的不像話，禹志皓故意在他快要射出來的時候停頓，然後往上重新親吻著宋旻浩呻吟的嘴。

「....做我的Omega吧。」

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

※慎：肉

禹志皓拉著宋旻浩坐在自己身上，這是他往常最喜歡的體位，在他開始渴求宋旻浩的身體的時候就想試看看了，可以同時擁抱親吻也很方便插入，但真的實踐下來禹志皓發現按耐不住的人卻是自己。

情不自禁地說了一句簡直像是求婚的話，Alpha在勃起的時候說的話都不能相信，這是禹志皓的母親說的，跟宋旻浩相反，禹志皓小時候脣紅齒白的被認為長大之後可能會分化成Omega，母親一有機會就教育他不要輕信Alpha的甜言蜜語，那都是騙砲的手段，後來事實證明他母親是對的，因為連他自己都不敢相信自己說的話。

好在宋旻浩沒有回答，看不出來是還在昏沈還是假裝沒聽到，只是抱著自己任由禹志皓慢慢把陰莖埋進他的體腔裡，因為體重的緣故，一下子就頂到生殖器，兩個人都不敢輕舉妄動，禹志皓很想開始抽插，但考慮到這是兩個人的第一次應該更加緩和一點。

但很快他又懷疑這或許是唯一的一次，不現在盡興更待何時？

宋旻浩像個被海浪打上岸又拖回去飄盪的浮木，被禹志皓激烈的撞擊巔的只能緊緊攀住對方，他的下身不停分泌溫熱液體，兩個人結合的部分又濕又燙，感覺自己像是某種兩棲動物，本能地用身體緊咬住求歡的器官，避免太過濕滑而脫開，接著又被推回床上，雙手被Alpha交疊壓在頭頂，一條腿跨在禹志皓的肩上，宋旻浩第一次感覺自己如此展開，羞恥難堪卻又暗暗興奮，他盡力咬住嘴唇忍住呻吟，卻在某個隨機的撞擊點失守。

禹志皓也發現了，他無意間擊中敏感點讓宋旻浩突然尖叫推拒，原本因為疼痛稍微疲軟的性器又重新勃起，夾在兩個人的下腹又硬又燙，禹志皓騰出手替他撸動，這樣下去非成結不可了，但此刻沒人去考慮往後，甚至連下一秒會不會頂開生殖腔都沒人在乎。

說出來可能沒人相信，禹志皓從來沒頂開過任何一個Omega的生殖腔，尋歡求樂是一回事，他沒有渣到讓別人受孕還能毫不在乎，可是現在他卻不覺得讓宋旻浩懷孕是件壞事，甚至心裡有種隱約的甜蜜感，那是一種比肉體快感更多的靈魂觸動，不光只是賀爾蒙跟腎上腺素影響的錯覺，他很清楚宋旻浩跟其他Omega不一樣，對於這個人他永遠沒有底線，雖然他經常嘴上埋怨。

又換了個體位，禹志皓把宋旻浩翻過去背對自己頂上去，還沒忘了伸手繞到前面替他繼續撸，但宋旻浩最近真的太瘦了，怕自己的體重會壓壞他，乾脆拉起他背後坐上來，宋旻浩汗濕的背貼在胸前，拉起他一隻手臂繞過自己肩膀，意外的禹志皓挺喜歡這個姿勢，順勢舔了一下他的腋下，果然連這個地方的毛也除掉了，宋旻浩敏感的輕顫，一直以來只有自己碰過的地方，還有連自己都沒碰過的地方，全都讓禹志皓包攬了，比起身體上的快感，更多的是不安全感，他甚至無暇顧及禹志皓的感受，只是擔心會不會太深了，萬一成結了怎麼辦？

可是又一波頂撞稀釋了這些擔憂，性快感重新凌駕一切，雖然分化成Omega但他終究還是男人，禹志皓充滿技巧的手活還有反覆捅著自己的傢伙很快就讓他棄械投降。

跟禹志皓相比，宋旻浩還殘存了一絲理性，那就是這一切都是被下藥的緣故，清醒之後魔法解除，禹志皓肯定會後悔上了自己的好兄弟，為了不釀成大錯，宋旻浩絕對不能打開生殖腔，剛剛禹志皓說要自己做他的Omega，那也只是一時情動罷了。

宋旻浩眼前閃過一片空白之後射精，白濁液體濺的很遠，禹志皓圈住陰莖的手指緩了下來，安撫著濕潤潮紅的龜頭，扳過宋旻浩的臉一邊親吻著一邊稱讚著他乖孩子。

禹志皓還在硬著，宋旻浩晃晃身體想讓他抽出來，禹志皓以為他是想換體位，沒想到卻整個人跪坐起來面向自己，握住禹志皓的陰莖伏下來張口含住，任由他去的結果是差點被咬了一口，禹志皓拍拍他的臉頰要他別用上牙齒，宋旻浩的嘴比例上來說不大，看他一邊嗆著流眼淚一邊努力，還真的有些感覺，而且他的舌頭稱得上靈巧，很快的禹志皓也射了。

宋旻浩來不及退出來，被嗆得別過臉不停咳嗽。

禹志皓把他拉回來接吻，熱烈的纏上剛才舔弄自己的小舌，他知道藥力已經退了，一股明顯的疲憊感襲來，他不強求能再重新進入宋旻浩的身體，因為他知道這是對方柔性的拒絕，寧願口交也不想冒著受孕的風險，禹志皓悄悄掩飾眼底的失望。

宋旻浩一直是很溫柔的孩子，連拒絕別人的方式也很努力，這讓禹志皓既心疼又沒有辦法責怪。

最後他抱著宋旻浩躺在床上，粘膩的肌膚還有腥羶的味道都讓人無法靜下心來，正在考慮是不是該去清理一下，宋旻浩就突然爬起來，酸軟的腰腿讓他幾乎連滾帶爬的衝進浴室裡，禹志皓愣愣的看著他的動作還沒來得及反應，就聽見一陣激烈的嘔吐聲傳來。

抓件掛在椅子上的襯衫穿上，跟上前查看宋旻浩的情況，只見他不顧裸著身體跪在馬桶前，明顯的脊椎骨節看起來有些可憐，禹志皓蹲在旁邊想替他拍拍背(雖然他不確定有沒有用)，但手指碰到的一瞬間，宋旻浩還是瑟縮了一下。

「.....你....不會是害喜了吧？」禹志皓知道自己看起來一定很蠢，但他還是忍不住擔憂。

「噗.....」宋旻浩忍俊不住，眼角還掛著眼淚分不出來是哭還是笑(或者都是)，「放心吧，我們沒有結合.....就算有也不會反應這麼快。」

禹志皓靜靜地觀察著宋旻浩，這種時候好像對方才是年長的那個，想起剛才一瞬間真的有做到底的衝動，但現在看來宋旻浩似乎跟自己的想法完全相反，甚至以為自己也只是想玩玩，禹志皓突然有種被刺傷的感覺，可是礙於面子又不能發作，只好收回手僵硬地站起來。

「.....我可以洗澡嗎？」宋旻浩沒發現對方的態度改變，只是意識到自己裸體的狀態有些尷尬，明明早就被看光了，可是一但性慾消退就只感覺像一隻剝毛雞，更不用說禹志皓已經穿了襯衫。

「當然.....」禹志皓其實想一起洗，可是看見宋旻浩眼底的不適，他只好退出門外替他拿了一條新毛巾，然後獨自回到剛才的位置繼續躺著。

可惡，早知道永久標記算了。禹志皓嗅著宋旻浩殘留在床上的味道忿忿地想。

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

※小日常

開燈的瞬間還無法適應的皺起眼瞼，宋旻浩從沙發上坐起身，整整發皺的襯衫還有被壓扁的頭髮，偷偷看了一眼心理諮詢師，對方一身整潔俐落的套裝態度親切，此時也微笑著看著自己。

「椅子很舒服，差點睡著了。」宋旻浩有些無措，不知道剛剛有沒有說了不該說的話，這已經算是職業病了，因為幾次被輿論批評說話不得體，讓他面對陌生人不敢隨意說話，久了自然變得沉默，更不用說他一直覺得諮詢師長得像誰，卻怎麼樣也想不起來，搞得他整趟下來一直分神。

如果是昇潤或者是昇勳哥會應對得更好吧？宋旻浩不由得這麼想。

來這裡之前宋旻浩不停地提醒自已要謹言慎行，畢竟這是手術評估的條件之一，但沒想到診所布置得很溫馨，簡直像是走進樣板房一樣，諮詢師的態度又細心溫和，讓他一下子心防就降低了不少，整個評估時間只花了半小時左右，他只是躺在沙發上回答了幾個問題，對方有時候會像聊天一樣給一些回應。

「大約下周就會有分析結果了，會再電話通知宋先生約時間。」對方輕柔地說，當宋旻浩站起身準備告辭的時候，對方好像還有想說的話。

「在外面等候的那位是您的伴侶吧？看來宋先生也很幸福呢。」

「蛤？呃.....謝謝。」宋旻浩直覺否認，但隨即想到對方是來演他的伴侶的沒錯，只好乾笑著點頭道謝。

看見宋旻浩開門走出來的時候，姜昇潤趕緊摘了耳機用表情跟眼神詢問，但宋旻浩卻只是一屁股坐在他身邊的空位，連等候室的沙發都很舒服，果然不能怪自己鬆懈防備啊。姜昇潤看他懶散的樣子有點疑惑，不理會他打算把頭靠在自己肩上的動作，直接站起來。

「那.....可以離開了吧？」姜昇潤看宋旻浩點點頭，直接拉著手打算把他拔離沙發。

「啊！」宋旻浩突然驚呼，把姜昇潤嚇了一跳謹慎地看著他。

「我想起來了，羅暎錫，他長得好像羅暎錫PD。」

幾天前，他假藉帶Thor出門散步的理由在樓下等宋旻浩回家，身為隊長姜昇潤背負了比其他人強烈的責任感，團員們如果有任何事情都是他的事，更不用說還是一個單身的Omega整夜未歸。

那天宋旻浩從計程車上下來，穿著別人的衣服、帶著別人的味道、被別人咬破的腺體、疲憊的臉色....姜昇潤怎麼想都是難以啟齒的那檔子事，當下他有很多問題想問，想問對方是誰，兩個人結合了嗎？為什麼一個人回來？

後來他解釋在酒吧誤食了催情劑，禹志皓只好幫他暫時標記（也就是說禹志皓也知道了宋旻浩的第二性徵），還因為不小心吐了一身才在他家洗了澡，總之是聽起來很流暢的理由，唯一奇怪的地方就是太流暢了，簡直稱得上FREESTYLE。

但姜昇潤不打算現在追究，反正他總有門路問出真相，況且光是聽到他被其他人標記，心裏就有些不是滋味。

宋旻浩似乎看出了姜昇潤的不滿，擔心對方繼續追問只好想辦法轉移話題，想要保有秘密就得拿另外一個秘密來換，宋旻浩跟他承認了諮詢腺體切除手術這件事情，得有個人願意在伴侶那欄簽字。

這對姜昇潤來說一時間信息量太大，他聽說過這種手術，這可不只是刺青或者打唇環這種事情，是影響一輩子甚至對將來的伴侶來說不容易被接納的決定，況且他父母還不知道已經分化的事實，如果將來知道了他不但是Omega，還已經手術了，那該是多殘酷的一件事情？

反正男Omega的生育率很低，不想為了用不上的器官一輩子吃抑制劑。宋旻浩聳聳肩這麼說，可是在姜昇潤看來這不該是如此輕率的，可是他同時了解宋旻浩的個性，絕對沒有表面上說得如此潦草，別無他法之下只好先答應假裝成他的伴侶，陪同心理諮詢。

那天早上多虧了他掩護宋旻浩才能在不被其他人發現的情況下回到宿舍，不知道是不是因為意識到對方是Omega的緣故，姜昇潤覺得他有義務保護對方，甚至開始注意到以前沒注意過的事情。

以前他身上有這麼香嗎？脖子就這麼性感嗎？眼神就這麼誘人嗎？

拉著他離開診所搭電梯的時候，在密閉空間裡面感覺更明顯，兩個人的手依舊沒有放開，宋旻浩甚至主動改成十指交握，把臉靠在姜昇潤的肩上，這是他們認識以來經常有的肢體接觸，對宋旻浩來說姜昇潤是團裡的忙內，是彼此可以交心深談的朋友，反過來宋旻浩對姜昇潤來說也是，卻在姜昇潤心裡單方面稍稍變質，或許是那次臨時標記作祟，也或許是信息素的影響，總之都無法否認意識到性吸引。

宋旻浩很喜歡姜昇潤的味道，雖然他從來沒有說過，當然跟金秦禹還有李昇勳也很好，但還是姜昇潤給他更多安全感，他的信息素更加純粹，跟他給人的乾淨感如出一轍。

如果姜昇潤是Omega就好了，偶爾宋旻浩會有這種想法，論外型姜昇潤更加柔軟清秀，性格也很溫和可愛，工作起來專注力也高得驚人，經常有人說他跟禹志皓長得很像，但宋旻浩卻一次都不這麼覺得，可能五官跟膚色很類似，氣質卻完全沒有共同點，起碼他就無法想像禹志皓如果是Omega會是什麼景況。

如果自己是Alpha一樣會希望姜昇潤是Omega，因為這樣他就能夠名正言順地追求對方，沒有人知道的是他很早以前就曾經喜歡過姜昇潤，或許他曾經很明顯的表現出來過，但姜昇潤為了團隊的和諧，寧願裝作不知道，或者習慣曖昧到連彼此都相信這只是堅定的友誼。

「先在這裡等吧，我請時茂哥把車開上來。」姜昇潤邊說著拿出手機傳訊息，宋旻浩有些意外，看來他知道自己不喜歡去停車場？

「你怎麼.....」還以為掩飾得很好，宋旻浩想自己現在的臉一定很傻，因為姜昇潤忍不住笑了。

「哈，因為我關心你吧？」姜昇潤鮮豔的嘴唇笑得像朵盛開的玫瑰。

你再這麼撩小心我強姦你喔！宋旻浩在心裡吶喊，他才發現兩個人都已經走到大樓外面了，手卻還牽著沒放，這種時候顯得尤其曖昧，宋旻浩假借戴口罩的動作放開對方。

姜昇潤也不知道是沒心眼還是故意的，居然跟著一起幫他調整帽子，兩個人差不多身高的緣故，稍微抬眼就可以看見對方的眼睛，多數時候姜昇潤都是很溫柔的，無論是因為責任的照顧，還是身為朋友的照顧，連你養的貓他都會照顧，對宋旻浩來說就因為是重要的人，所以不能輕易越雷池一步，或許對方也是這麼想也不一定。

總之除了做愛以外，他們的生活緊密程度可以算是家人了，不，或許比家人更甚，畢竟連家人都不知道他是Omega。說到做愛，他突然想起禹志皓的臉。

回到宿舍，宋旻浩直接把自己關進房間裡。

不管門外的貓、經紀人、團員們的呼喚，他就是想一個人靜一靜，就當作是賀爾蒙作祟，心情突然陷入小低潮，無止盡的擔心剛才的諮詢結果，就算結果很好，他也會擔心手術結果，就算手術結果很好，他也會懷疑真的該這麼做嗎？況且退一萬步來說，光是現在的情況就已經造成其他人的困擾了。

尤其是姜昇潤，他對自己越好就越心虛。

拿出紙筆開始亂塗亂畫，腦海裡浮現什麼就畫什麼，毫無計畫放任思緒亂飛，發現脖子很酸手很麻的時候，才意識到自己畫了什麼。

紙上滿滿姜昇潤的臉、裸體、陰莖、玫瑰.....

宋旻浩驚慌的撕下來揉成團扔掉。

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

※姜昇潤的小日常

姜昇潤好不容易離開床舖，裸著身體只穿條短褲就走出房間，查看冰箱裡有什麼東西可以當作早餐，因為李昇勳不在家，所有需要烹飪開火的食物都直接跳過，結果只拿出了剩半瓶的草莓牛奶，一邊喝一邊坐在沙發上繼續滑手機。

喵.....

Johnny蹭到自己的身邊轉來轉去終於找到舒適的姿勢趴下，姜昇潤順順她的毛，看著貓平靜的臉突然有點想念宋旻浩，那天他被自己標記的時候，也像Johnny現在的姿勢一樣，乖乖地趴著讓自己照顧著，姜昇潤回憶起來比起情慾，更多的是一種像羽毛塞滿胸口的感覺，當然宋旻浩是Omega這件事情必須隱瞞實屬無奈，但心裡某個角落卻有點高興，因為性別的優勢他能夠保護對方，即使同時覺得這種高興有些卑鄙。

宋旻浩不管做什麼都成功了，參加綜藝節目還是個人專輯，周遭的人總問其他團員會不會羨慕嫉妒，姜昇潤認為這麼問的都是外行人，當他們經過漫長練習的日子甚至遭受冷落的時候，還有宋旻浩也曾經退出過團體，一切又重新來過的時候，現在的矚目與肯定不只是因為偶然與幸運。

況且宋旻浩總有一天會被發現第二性別的，姜昇潤雖然樂觀但還沒有天真到以為可以永遠隱瞞，只是沒有想到宋旻浩居然會想去做腺體切除的手術，退一萬步來說就算切除了還是Omega啊，這可不是像蝦子去腸泥那樣簡單，為什麼要做這種事情？姜昇潤如此質問。

因為我想永遠跟你們在一起。

當時宋旻浩這麼回答讓姜昇潤沈默了。

細思極恐的部分是，其實宋旻浩什麼都想清楚了，當他默默在角落畫畫的時候，當他窩在工作室寫歌的時候，當一個人跑通告的時候，當大家都以為他是個村傻虛勢的時候，其實他早就看清楚了最直接的問題，無論大眾怎麼看待他的性別，只要他被永久標記了之後，就不可能再跟其他Alpha共事了。

而且同時戳穿了姜昇潤試圖掩飾的私心，因為這樣他也就沒有永久標記他的機會了。

莫名的煩躁，姜昇潤乾脆把手機甩在一邊，轉頭看Ray跟Bey還在睡，倒是Haute跟Thor滿場亂跑的打鬧，Johnny依舊故我的趴在身邊，頂多狗追經過的時候不耐煩地揮個貓拳，可能是天氣漸漸轉涼的緣故，Johnny的毛髮更加豐厚也更不愛動，看起來好像有點胖了，姜昇潤起身替自己套了件衣服，想去找看看有沒有貓毛梳可以用。

但才剛到房間門口就聽見匡噹的一聲，好像什麼東西被翻倒的聲音，接著Haute跟Thor衝出來越過腳邊逃走，姜昇潤好奇到底打翻了什麼，往宋旻浩的房間裡張望，原來是桌邊的紙簍被打翻了，裡面的紙團滾的到處都是。

姜昇潤轉身衝去逮捕兩隻狗夾在腋下，回到案發現場指著那一團亂好好訓了他們一頓，但說著說著無意間看見紙團一角上的畫，忍不住好奇撿起來攤開。

在看見畫上面的人之前他有想過這樣算不算侵犯隱私，可是接著看見其他裸露的性器官圖畫他才像燙手一樣扔掉，一時間感覺房間裡好像還殘留著宋旻浩的氣味，只好用最快的速度收拾現場，然後慌忙離開。

回到客廳佯裝平靜的坐下，現在只有自己一個人跟五隻貓狗，他也不知道是在裝給誰看，但心跳的非常快，畢竟那一看就知道是在畫自己，而且還有....還有那些難以啟齒的地方，但同時又潑自己冷水搞不好只是相像的人像練習罷了，可是姜昇潤還是忍不住竊喜，他第一次想像了對方也有愛上自己的可能。

不光是單純的兄弟情、團員愛，是帶有情慾想跟對方這樣那樣的.....愛情？

想到這一點，姜昇潤萌生了自認有點一廂情願的主意，或許他可以提出跟對方結合的意願好阻攔他去做手術？但這對姜昇潤年輕的腦袋來說太過沉重了，雖然一個Alpha可以跟不同的Omega結合，但這對宋旻浩不公平。

感覺自己不能再細想下去，況且他現在肚子開始發出怪聲干擾，才想到已經空腹太長的時間，剛才草莓牛奶喝了兩口就沒興趣了，索性倒掉，抓了手機跟外套決定出門覓食。

到附近經常光顧的湯飯店坐在角落，點了牛肉湯飯之後，一邊拿出手機繼續查看熱搜排行，不由自主地開始傾向搜尋跟宋旻浩有關的影片，果不其然出現了前兩年造成話題的比賽節目片段，禹志皓的名字多數會跟宋旻浩綁在一起，很多片段他之前就看過了，但再重看一次發現對比現在的宋旻浩，跟當時還沒分化的狀態已經有很大的不同。

不光只是瘦下來的緣故，連神情都不太一樣了，後來他注意到一個CP向的影片，打開之前湯飯剛好上桌，姜昇潤暫時放下手機，專注在把飯泡浸湯裡攪散，然後小心翼翼地一口一口吸食，吃到一半，把剛才沒點開的影片打開來配飯。

影片內容讓姜昇潤差點噴飯，裡面盡是一堆禹志皓跟宋旻浩曖昧的橋段，雖然他知道歌迷們都會替他們分CP，剪接一些肢體互動影射他們之間有超越友誼的關係，姜昇潤多數時候不太愛看這些，因為他清楚哪些是真那些是假，那些是迎合大家喜好刻意做出來的互動，可是禹志皓跟宋旻浩之間並不存在這種劇本操作，看著連姜昇潤都漸漸有些懷疑。

尤其這還是宋旻浩分化之後的片段，兩個人一起上節目的現場側拍，並肩站在一起禹志皓有意無意的隔開宋旻浩跟別人的距離，而且還把手放在宋旻浩的脖子後面，雖然只有一瞬間，明顯手指偷偷摩擦了腺體的位置.....看著的確非常曖昧，更不用說宋旻浩已經是Omega，怎麼能允許一個Alpha這樣帶有獨佔意味的碰觸？

等一下，姜昇潤像突然驚醒似的從手機上抬起頭。

剛才那紙團裡面畫的人似乎更像禹志皓一些？所以宋旻浩喜歡的人是禹志皓？他們已經發生過關係了嗎？

如果是這樣那影片裡的互動就能解釋了，姜昇潤暫且冷靜地這麼認為，但胸口卻鬱悶像吞了蒼蠅一樣，甚至為剛才自以為是的想法感到可恥。

眼前的湯飯洩憤式的塞幾口之後就再也吃不下了，姜昇潤乾脆付錢離開，往回走的時候他越過了家門口，低著頭把手塞進口袋裡一股勁地走著，他不知道自己要去哪裡，只是暫時不想停下來，就當作是在幫助消化。

工作的事情跟團隊的事情跟宋旻浩的事情混在一起，像揪在一起的電線盤據在腦裡，姜昇潤不知不覺走到了宋旻浩的工作室樓下，他突然很想見到宋旻浩，非常非常想的那種，他試圖問自己對於宋旻浩到底懷抱著怎麼樣的感情，可是在此之前總有更重要的事情要顧慮，不能因為年輕就感情用事，他必須更加理性更加成熟，從容不迫的處理好私人感情。

回過神來，他已經按下了工作室的門鎖密碼，裡面果然空無一人，但看起來有些詭譎的佈置讓姜昇潤感到不自在，不得不說這很宋旻浩，包括他IG總愛使用狠辣眼的濾鏡也是，偶爾姜昇潤覺得他根本只是愛折騰。

有點接近自虐式的強迫自己待在這裡，姜昇潤盡量忽視牆上那些黑白圖片的臉，意外的他居然真的靜下心來了，坐在工作椅上隨手彈起鍵盤，一首他打算收入在自己個人專輯裡的歌曲，他很久以前就開始籌備了，卻比宋旻浩還延遲個人活動，社長總說時機還沒到，或者又說現在同類型的歌手競爭太激烈，姜昇潤漸漸有些焦慮，甚至懷疑自己的專輯是不是還不夠成熟不夠適合市場？

突然有人開門的聲音打斷了姜昇潤的彈奏。

「志皓哥？你又.....」宋旻浩在看見姜昇潤後停頓。

喔？禹志皓很常來嗎？姜昇潤表面上不動聲色，但也只能不動聲色，他還做不到強顏歡笑。

更可惡的是宋旻浩一臉心虛的表情，等同應證了剛才姜昇潤的懷疑。

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

如果說宋旻浩還有什麼特技的話，就是分辨姜昇潤的情緒了。

他們畢竟從最艱困的時候就認識了，一起熬過了漫長的練習生活，為了團體數不清起過多少次爭執又和解過多少次，漸漸地更加了解彼此，更不用說同住一個屋簷下，抬頭不見低頭見，大概也是因為這樣宋旻浩分化的那天才會願意讓姜昇潤暫時標記。

姜昇潤是他認識的人裡面少數既聰明又單純的，如果沒有一定的信任，他絕對不會輕易地露出腺體，當時的情況緊急他沒想太多，可是後來禹智皓利用Alpha的優勢控制他的時候，他才發現其實並不想接受姜昇潤以外的人，雖然那天被下藥的時候也被禹智皓暫時標記了，他卻沒有跟對方產生共感。

剛開始以為是因為距離的關係，畢竟沒有天天見面，剛剛一瞬間以為是禹智皓又跑來，結果是姜昇潤的時候，對方冷淡的表情似乎誤會了什麼，宋旻浩竟然感到有些驚慌跟複雜的高興，畢竟姜昇潤之前都說他不敢進來這裡的。

這是自從上次暫時標記之後第一次跟對方獨處，莫名感到有點尷尬，而且他剛才聽到姜昇潤在彈奏的歌有些陌生，正想要他再多彈一點....

「你回來的太晚了吧？工作不是應該早就結束了嗎？」姜昇潤冷不防的話打斷了宋旻浩的思緒，後者愣了一下沒反應過來。

今天是雜誌拍攝的行程，妝髮都還沒卸掉，宋旻浩因為想把前一天放在工作室的平板電腦拿回宿舍，就直接先過來，但他發現今天好像的確有晚了一點。

「中間有幾次重新換造型所以時間就拉長了一些....」宋旻浩沒有計較姜昇潤的語氣老實解釋。

「你總是對衣服意見這麼多，造型師姐姐們會很困擾啊。」姜昇潤沒抬頭看宋旻浩一眼，語氣顯得有些苛刻，他其實也有些控制不了自己，一看到最近忙到不見人影的宋旻浩就想說些什麼。

「呃....是嗎.....」宋旻浩理虧的搔搔頭，這方面他承認自己有些臭美，但姜昇潤倒是第一次對這有意見，以前頂多是念他老是挑衣服挑到遲到，姜昇潤自己對穿著也是很講究的，直覺不是在針對這件事情。

「不過真難得啊，你會待在這裡，之前不是說不敢進來嗎？」宋旻浩軟性的反擊了一下，姜昇潤嘟著嘴，一雙鳳眼溜了一圈周圍。

「怎樣？不希望我來？」怕我妨礙到你們嗎？姜昇潤心裡很不是滋味。

宋旻浩愣住，他不懂姜昇潤現在這尖苛的態度為了哪樁，仔細思考自己哪時候得罪他了。

姜昇潤說完就後悔了，他無意表現得像個吃醋的伴侶(況且他不是)，只好在原地磨蹭著摸摸鍵盤又轉轉椅子，宋旻浩也任由他去，找到平板之後突然想起什麼有趣的東西，打開畫面之後轉向姜昇潤。

「來，看一下這裡。」宋旻浩舉起平板對著姜昇潤拍照，接著又自己看著笑出來。

「什麼？你在看什麼？」姜昇潤好奇地伸長脖子，看見自己的臉被合成了3D效果，變成一個人頭浮在畫面中間不停地做些奇怪的表情，眼神空洞僵硬卻又有種無機的靈活感，看起來真的詭異地有趣。

「我最近發現的軟體，好好笑，昇潤的嘴巴動好快。」宋旻浩不停重點開特效呵呵笑得不停，姜昇潤一開始還覺得有趣，看到後來倒有點膩了。

「換我拍你！」姜昇潤打算搶過平板，卻被宋旻浩反應更快的躲過去。

「我已經玩過了，你沒看我的直播嗎？」

「誰會看你直播啊？讓我玩看看嘛！」姜昇潤扭著肩膀撒嬌，但是宋旻浩卻拿離更遠，雖然身高差不多但是宋旻浩伸長手的時候，還真不是姜昇潤能輕易到手的距離，後來乾脆整個人夾住他的腰撲倒在沙發上。

「哈哈哈哈，好好好，你拿去！」宋旻浩假裝抵不住他的糾纏，拱手讓出平板，其實他心裡也隱約感受到情況不對，如果換作以前性別還不明朗的時候還無所謂，但現在甚至是標記過的對象，太過親密反而有些奇怪了，雖然宋旻浩並不真的排斥.....

姜昇潤嘟著嘴搶過來，「一開始老實給我不就好了？」

還騎在宋旻浩身上對著他猛拍幾張，可是卻不太會用，點了半天也沒能找出一樣的功能，可是身下的人已經有些不安的想起身。

「.....呃，昇潤，起來一下.....」宋旻浩試圖扭著腰掙扎，他盡量不讓姜昇潤察覺出異樣，但是下身越來越明顯的暗熱有點不妙。

最近工作繁重，生理上較不擅長時間工作的Omega只要疲勞就容易散發信息素，因此宋旻浩偷偷增加抑制劑用量，還使用了Alpha信息素的香水，深怕旁人會發現他真正的性別，可是副作用就是發情期會變得頻繁，更不用說姜昇潤的信息素還是他生理上喜歡的那種類型，如果平常普通相處的距離還不容易察覺，但現在過度親密的肢體交纏，連宋旻浩自己都聞到了自己的信息素，姜昇潤再怎麼遲鈍也該發現了，可是現在一臉專注在平板電腦上的表情，又好像沒受到影響.....

但下一秒姜昇潤隨手扔開平板，轉為抓住他的手按在兩側，宋旻浩沒來得及反應。

「昇潤？！」

姜昇潤炙熱的眼神讓人無法逃避，宋旻浩只在他演戲的時候才看過這副表情，但到底真實情緒還是比演技更具壓迫感，以至於對方的嘴壓上來的時候也忘了反抗。

上一次被禹志皓壓在這張沙發上用強制性的手段不得動彈，下意識擔心對方也用一樣的方式控制自己，宋旻浩趕緊掙扎著推開，大概是姜昇潤的嘴型得天獨厚的關係，分開的瞬間還有明顯的啵一聲，宋旻浩羞恥得耳朵都紅了，好在姜昇潤也不糾纏，很輕易就放開了宋旻浩。

姜昇潤眼底受傷的情緒一閃而過，很快裝作無所謂卻還是被宋旻浩捕捉到了。

他們就算沒有結合，宋旻浩也能共感姜昇潤的情緒，因為他們太了解彼此了，好比說上次有個男團的成員說想認識宋旻浩，老在節目上對他隔空喊話，姜昇潤表面上在一邊顧著瞎起鬨，其實那是一種不是滋味的表現，宋旻浩也清楚，但他說不出來應該怎麼想。

他們的關係總是包裹在好兄弟好朋友底下，通常宋旻浩的朋友更多，不管是參加節目裡認識的，還是透過禹志皓介紹的，但是姜昇潤的交友圈反而更加神秘，他總是受到長輩喜愛，宋旻浩也不是不能理解。

「因為我不是志皓哥嗎？」姜昇潤猶豫了半天終於說出了心裡的話。

蛤？宋旻浩愣住，他沒想到姜昇潤為什麼會這麼說，但他聯想到上次跟禹志皓意外發生關係那次，不由得心虛，雖然表面上仍然裝作淡定。

姜昇潤大可以利用Alpha的力量去讓對方就範，只是他不願意也不敢這麼做，他一直以來最大的煩惱，就是總把工作擺在第一位，宋旻浩的身體他很想要沒錯，但如果搞砸了有可能也會影響到團體，這種時候他對其他人就感到羨慕忌妒，可以恣意不用想太遠。

「什麼意思？」心想姜昇潤難道知道什麼嗎？宋旻浩不停在腦裡搜尋各種可能性。

「不....沒什麼，當我沒說。」

姜昇潤終於從宋旻浩身上離開，退回到好兄弟好朋友的位置。

「剛剛如果讓你感到不舒服，抱歉了。」

「呃，昇潤....」宋旻浩欲言又止，「其實剛剛感覺很好。」

「那我先走了....咦？」他剛剛說什麼？姜昇潤原本心如死灰，慢了一拍才反應過來，撐大眼睛看向宋旻浩。

呵....被姜昇潤誇張的驚訝惹笑，「如果我說感覺不錯，你還要走嗎？」

姜昇潤老實地甩甩頭，但眼神依舊充滿了意外，宋旻浩乾脆起身往前一步，將這個沒自信的Alpha輕輕擁入懷裡，天曉得要愛上姜昇潤是一件極為簡單的事情，只是他本人從來不相信。

因為姜昇潤遲遲沒有回應，宋旻浩才退開一些想看對方的臉，沒想到姜昇潤緊皺著眉頭像在思考什麼。

「喂，旻浩吶.....」

「嗯？」宋旻浩更靠近一點。

「你.....好像發情了。」

這才意識到下腹的暗熱漸漸明顯，包含愈發濃郁的雪松木氣息在兩個人之間纏繞，不需要細聞也能察覺Alpha的信息素被誘發，宋旻浩尷尬地放開姜昇潤，彼此都有些猶豫。

「你能不能別去手術了？我們.....」不管多大的場面，姜昇潤都能毫不畏懼地代表團體發言，可是現在只在宋旻浩一個人面前，他反而感到前所未有的緊張，下意識深呼吸了之後又不小心因為Omega信息素差點腿軟。

不管了，姜昇潤手心冒汗心臟狂跳，他撲上前抓住宋旻浩，直接把鼻子抵在他的腺體上。

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

宋旻浩沒能回答姜昇潤的要求，畢竟切除腺體是他考慮得很清楚才下的決定，表面上看來宋旻浩成熟性感，好像對於性對於愛情可以來去自如，從小就不乏異性示好，甚至被愛就是他的職業，但如果要說到將來，他想像不到跟姜昇潤的將來要怎麼來。

現在的情況可以說是天時人和獨缺地利，姜昇潤白皙的皮膚在工作室藍紅交錯的燈光下看來更加閃耀，鮮豔飽滿的嘴唇看起來極為可口，如果光看外表會以為宋旻浩才是Alpha，畢竟姜昇潤太瘦了，連皮膚都比Omega還要滑膩，加上單純清冽的信息素，彼此都是箭在弦上的狀態，可惜Alpha太過缺乏經驗，只是把人壓倒之後就不知道該怎麼辦了。

「等一下....這裡什麼都沒準備....」宋旻浩無奈又可惜，但明顯暗啞的嗓音表示他也不想就此停住。

「嗯.....那怎麼辦？」姜昇潤小心翼翼地看著宋旻浩，其實他根本不知道該準備什麼，又不想讓對方發現自己這方面的無知，只好假裝坦然。

對著姜昇潤認真的表情忍俊不住，是啊，怎麼辦呢？這世界上居然還有這麼可愛的Alpha。

「也只好這樣了。」宋旻浩忍著渾身燥熱難安的騷動，他感覺到下體開始分泌前液，拉著姜昇潤跟自己接吻，然後一隻手往下開始撫摸著對方半勃的陰莖，才剛摸到姜昇潤就像被嚇了一跳往後閃躲，連原本貼在一起的嘴唇都鬆開了，但宋旻浩輕輕追上，果然Alpha很快投降被動地迎合。

其實姜昇潤並不全然沒有經驗，以前經常一個人待著的時候，曾經跟一個教會的哥哥每天玩在一起，剛開始對方只是若有似無的肢體接觸，姜昇潤也不排斥，因為母親為了工作總是不在家，那發生在他還沒分化之前，長大之後姜昇潤也漸漸淡忘當時的教會哥哥了，很後來才懂那些撫摸親吻，還有躲在教會廁所裡的哄誘意味什麼。

他從沒有跟任何人提過，也不敢主動邀約任何人，就連現在憑著衝動擁抱宋旻浩也遲遲沒有下一步。

姜昇潤僵硬著攔下宋旻浩主動的手，「你真的願意.....？」

「什麼？」宋旻浩皺眉，眼下這不只是意願問題了吧？都濕了說....

「我怕會傷害到你。」

如果可以他寧願自己才是Omega，這樣就不用咬傷別人，而且聽說成結非常痛，一想到喜歡的人要承受這些就讓他猶豫，雖然Alpha可以標記一個以上的Omega，但他並不想這麼做，這太不公平了。

宋旻浩不知道姜昇潤心裡那些彎彎繞繞，他只知道自己現在一觸即發了，明明自己才是Omega怎麼搞得好像要誘拐Alpha來上自己似的，體內的熱癢越來越難耐，宋旻浩幾乎想蹭著對方的身體緩解了，難道自己對姜昇潤來說這麼缺乏性吸引力？連信息素都飆出來了還能想這麼多？

一氣之下直接翻身把姜昇潤壓在身下，用最快的速度解了他的褲腰帶，拉開內褲果不其然已經抬頭的陰莖一下子彈出來，姜昇潤扭著腰想掙扎，但宋旻浩絲毫不退讓，不得不說姜昇潤的傢伙顏色頗好看，白底的膚色充血之後變成可愛的粉桃色，已經滲出前液的龜頭就像光澤的果核，宋旻浩用拇指揉兩下就整個含進嘴裡吞吐起來。

「啊......旻、旻浩.....不行.....」姜昇潤又驚又羞，自己居然被Omega抄辦了，宋旻浩不愧是性感擔當，對這種事情似乎頗有天分，被舔吸的前端一下子就幾乎瀕臨崩潰，他還一邊揉捏了睪丸下方經常被忽略卻又異常敏感的部位，姜昇潤拉著宋旻浩的頭髮，搞不清楚是要推開還是要壓住。

「啊啊啊.....我快出來了......」姜昇潤顫抖著尖叫，突然慌亂地試圖推開對方，他不想射在宋旻浩嘴裡，這太丟臉了.....

「噓....沒事的.....」宋旻浩看情況退出來堵住馬眼，防止他真的射出來，一邊安撫著姜昇潤，一邊往上爬親親他一樣潮濕的嘴唇，不管舔吻過幾次，宋旻浩依舊覺得這是他見過最有魅力的唇型了，趁姜昇潤被吻到轉移注意力的時候放開了堵住的出口，直接讓他射在自己的下腹上。

「對....對不起.....」姜昇潤帶著哭腔道歉，他沒勇氣低頭看那團亂，其實他更抱歉的是明明發情的是宋旻浩，反而自己才是被照顧的那個。

宋旻浩抵著姜昇潤的頸窩耳鬢廝磨，感受到彼此還高熱的體溫，姜昇潤終於稍微冷靜下來他知道宋旻浩還沒緩解，有樣學樣地翻身換成他把宋旻浩壓在身下。

「喂.....」突然的動作把宋旻浩嚇了一跳，看姜昇潤先踹掉還掛在腳踝的褲子順便扒掉對方的，跪在宋旻浩的兩腿之間，雖然缺乏經驗，但他還是清楚Omega跟自己的差別，現學現賣的舔著宋旻浩堅挺的陰莖，一邊摳著他後方分泌著熱液的體穴。

兩條長腿毫不客氣掛在姜昇潤的肩膀上，因為前後夾攻讓宋旻浩只能懸浮著腰，兩隻手慌亂之下撐著牆跟沙發椅背，稱不上舒適，但也沒空埋怨了。

感受到姜昇潤修長的手指在下體的戳刺，宋旻浩反而矜持的咬著嘴唇忍住尖叫，冒著頸椎再度受傷的危機勉強低頭看著姜昇潤，那雙紅豔的厚唇含著自己的畫面太美好了，如果可以他想用顯色度最好的徠卡相機拍下來，或許都無法完全還原肉眼所見的彩度，所以他不想錯過任何一秒，把姜昇潤這一刻好好錄在腦海裡。

說不上是不是比想像的更好，畢竟姜昇潤並不是個強壯的Alpha，宋旻浩也不可能對他開口要求滿足自己的性幻想，但如果可以，他的確想像過讓Alpha抱起來懸空衝刺的畫面，那一定會是最深最滿足的結合，有時候跟朋友興奮起來會跳到對方身上，連姜虎東都舉過他幾次，但他從來沒對姜昇潤這麼做過，頂多很久以前有一次在簽售會上，撒嬌讓他抱自己下舞台罷了。

肉體上姜昇潤雖然沒能達到宋旻浩的理想，但心理上他肯定是依賴對方更多的。

「啊！」眼前突然一片空白，宋旻浩急著推攘已經來不及了，他就這樣射在姜昇潤嘴裡。

「咳......」被嗆了一嘴腥膳，姜昇潤倒是冷靜的吐在手心裡，他畢竟還是沒宋旻浩懂得觀察對方的臨界點，抬起頭看了一眼，宋旻浩雖然有些無措，但好歹射精了之後神情鬆弛了不少，姜昇潤順手把精液抹在自己的龜頭上。

接下來的事情可以算是理所當然了，已經被擴張的後穴溫熱濕滑，姜昇潤讓宋旻浩的腿改為環住自己的腰，撸著自己的陰莖輕輕推著體腔周圍敏感的嫩肉。

「我要進去摟....」可愛的Alpha好像還打算給對方後悔的空間似的，倒是Omega不耐煩的主動勾腿拉近。

多虧了精液的潤滑推進去的瞬間幾乎沒什麼阻礙，姜昇潤的尺寸對宋旻浩來說剛好，跟他的身形一樣雖然不算粗，卻足夠修長，感覺好像一下子就推到了生殖腔口。

剛剛含在嘴裡的時候就發現了，姜昇潤勃起的長度搞不好略勝自己一籌，就算分化成Omega他依舊是虛勢當飯吃的宋旻浩，撕爛他的嘴也不會承認這件事情，原本體毛就不特別多的姜昇潤，還有因為經常刺青乾脆把體毛都除光的宋旻浩，肉體碰撞的聲音更加響亮，中間或許還夾雜了誰的尖叫，反正這個工作室當初隔音裝潢可花了不少錢，大可以盡興。

只是最後快要成結射精的時候，姜昇潤居然憑藉著他強大的意志力打算將自己退出來，宋旻浩發現硬是按著臀部不讓他離開。

「再多待一下.....」宋旻浩輪流舔著姜昇潤的耳垂、汗濕的髮際線、眼角生理性的淚水。

「不....我們不能結合。」姜昇潤喑啞的說，可是身體卻很誠實地被挽留，明明有心的話怎麼樣都推的開的，除非他也想半推半就。

「這次你別標記我就好了。」宋旻浩以為被責任綑綁的隊長當真打算踩剎車，更加急迫地摟住對方。

「什麼意思....？」姜昇潤愣住，如果都已經做到這種程度還不標記的話，那他們這算什麼？只是上床的關係？可是對姜昇潤來說，他寧願暫時標記也不想冒著讓對方受孕的風險，無論男Omega生育率有多低，現在一時衝動真的做到這個地步，姜昇潤是已經有心理準備要負責任到底的。

「就是字面上的意思，就在裡面吧.....我可以.....」

就算是普通的Omega如此都盛情難卻了，何況還是他早就嚮往已久的宋旻浩，但姜昇潤心裡總覺得有些過不去也有些激動，原本趴在沙發上的腰被姜昇潤提起來，變成跪著被後入的姿勢，姜昇潤趴下去貼著他精瘦的背，有些迷戀的一邊嗅著腺體，但姜昇潤突然發現比他咬過更低的位置有另一個淺淺的咬痕。

看起來是後來增加的，一開始姜昇潤暫時標記的痕跡已經完全消失了。

想到宋旻浩原來不只被自己標記過，感覺像被迎頭潑了一盆冷水，是啊，這可是現在最受歡迎人氣最高的宋旻浩，怎麼能妄想被自己獨佔呢？虧他還一心一意的想負起責任，其實對方根本不需要啊。

姜昇潤最後草率衝刺了幾下就退出來射在外面，宋旻浩略顯失望卻也沒再堅持。

-tbc-


End file.
